The life of a notsonormal girl
by Blinded By Sight
Summary: A normal person would think that Mikan's life was perfect. Then again, that was a normal person. Mikan isn't normal and thus, her life isn't normal and far from perfect. How will she cope with her far-from-perfect life then?
1. Chapter 1

**I really like this story! Hope you like it! And I know, I really should be doing my other stories but this story has been stuck on my mind for some time now so why not share it?**

-o-

A 15-year old brunette sighed as she entered the gates of Gakuen Alice. It was only a 5 hours ago that she found out she would be transferred here.

Flashback:

"And this leads us to our next lesso-" A teacher was cut off by the intercom. "MIKAN SAKURA. PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! I REPEAT, MIKAN SAKURA. PLEASE COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!" the intercom loudly boomed to everyone. The old teacher sighed and said "Sakura-san, go there, please. It's obvious you no longer want to listen to my 'wispy, annoying voice' as how you bluntly put it." A brunette who just turned 15 slowly stood up, glaring at the intercom for disturbing one of her naps, and made her way out the door.

Everyone said she was beautiful, smart, amazing and talented. She was cold to everyone, but was slowly softening up to her seatmate, Kana Kitsuna. She knew she was cold. Everyone did. She wasn't really like that, she was very cheerful and bright before but an accident made her like that, one she would not like to think about. Her parents were rich and she basically got what she wanted. She just wasn't contented. Sure, her parents loved her, her house was the size of a mall, but she wanted adventure, something thrilling for her to experience. She just didn't know that once she entered the Principal's office, she would get what she want, but with some consequences of course.

She slowly walked down the hall as she fixed her cardigan and straightened her tank top. (A/N: It wasn't those revealing ones. The ones that cover your whole upper body, I mean.) She dusted her jeans and fixed her hair. She knew she didn't do anything, she was just, nervous. Somehow she knew something big was going to happen. Something would change something. She neared the door and knocked on it a few times. "Come in." a low voice commanded from the other side of the door. She nervously opened the door and stepped inside. Two men in black were by the windows while a blond man who looked like he was around 23 was discussing something with a stern looking teacher. "Ah… Miss Sakura, there's someone here to see you." The old-looking principal said.

"EH?" was heard around the room as the blond-haired man with bright lavender eyes explained what had to be done. "Mikan-chan, if you stay at this school, the AAO will most likely try to capture you for their own purposes." The suspiciously gay-looking teacher said to the young brunette. 'This one is quite stubborn for her good.' He thought as he stared at the gaping brunette who just broke her cold façade.

Mikan's POV

What do they think I am? An idiot? This guy looks way to… gay to be a teacher. I mean, who would let gays be teachers? If they think I would believe them that easily, they need hard, solid, proof of these so-called alices.

And as if reading my mind the stern-looking teacher in the corner said "She won't believe us, we need proof."

"-sigh- You're right Jinno-sensei. What about you use your lightning manipulation alice on the old pooper over there." The gay bastard said while pointing at the principal, who looked shocked upon hearing the statement.

The man named Jinno just smirked and pointed his 'wand' at the cowering principal. I heard a loud 'crackle' as I saw lightning strike the poor principal, who was now being carried to the school clinic.

I would have laughed if it weren't for the creepy stare that Jinno guy was giving me.

"Now do you believe us?" the blond man (a/n: -cough- gay –cough) asked me. I nodded a little but I was wondering, if they have Alices what was mine? I think they mentioned it awhile ago. Was it Nullification?

They mentioned another one though. SCE, I think. What is that supposed to mean? They want me, no; they are forcing me to go to this school called 'Alice Academy'.

He said this school was for Alices like me. I believe them now because I remember hearing my mom, Yuka Sakura, discuss that with my late father. (A/n: the late father's name is no other than Izumi Yukihira. )

They told me they would be picking me up after I packed my necessities. My parents were already told of this so I had nothing to worry about.

End of Flashback

She was told that she would have her training for 3 months, usually it was 7 months but since she was a black belt in martial arts, all she had to train were her alices.

A black limo entered the Academy's gates. Inside were 6 people. Mikan, the gay bastard named Narumi, Jinno, the 2 men in black named Kiseki Rurouno and Niko Kobayashi and the driver. Narumi was explaining what she would do in the academy.

She was supposed to be attending classes and training at the same time but unfortunately it was spring break. No one was attending classes at this time so her time would be devoted to her training.

She was told her trainer would be someone called Saiko Matsuda. Saiko was a girl so that she could train her properly. Maybe her training wouldn't be so bad after all.

Her alias was Black Angel or Kuro Tenshi. They said it was fitting because she looked innocent and adorable like an angel but she was cold and dark. Which makes the name Black Angel or Kuro Tenshi. Her missions would start as when she was already capable of controlling her alices.

"Oi. Are we there yet?" an impatient brunette asked.

'I wonder if she goes along with-' Narumi's thoughts were disrupted by the loud 'BOOM' heard outside. The car rocked as they saw a masked raven-haired boy jump through the large hole he made.

Everyone stepped outside to stop the young lad from escaping. "-sigh- He's trying to escape again, Narumi" Kiseki said nonchalantly to the man who was now advancing towards the raven-haired trouble maker.

Mikan's POV

What the hell are they doing? Are they trying to kill that guy? They're whipping him, that Jinno guy is electrocuting him and that gay dude is… seriously, I don't know what he's doing. Well, he is in trouble for making that huge hole. I think they're trying to make him unconscious. They're not very good. I'll do this myself.

"If you're trying to make him unconscious, you're not very good. Let me do this" I nonchalantly muttered to that Jinno guy.

I advanced to the kid slowly and pushed away that gay dude.

"The academy's letting little girls do their work now?" I heard him ask me coldly. Little girl? Seriously, I'm 15!

Oh, he's gonna get it alright! I ran towards him and directed a fake punch towards his face.

He fell for it. He grabbed my hand as I smirked. I twisted my arm and use the arm he didn't hold to grab the arm holding mine and I threw him back.

Unfortunately, he landed on his feet. I ran towards him, but, he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, expecting something. Oh, I'll give him something to expect, my foot on his face!

"Dammit! Why isn't it working? " I heard him mutter to himself as I lifted my leg and kicked his chin.

And then I brought it up to his head and kicked him there. He sent me punches as I dodged a few. We were both bleeding now. As my foot made contact with his head, he collapsed on the ground, yet still conscious.

He still wouldn't give up! It was time to give him the final touch. I started poking his pressure points as he became stiff, eyes wide and bleeding badly. He was still conscious, I just paralyzed him. I learned this in my martial arts class.

"You did it, Mikan-chan!" was the last thing I heard as it all went black.

End of POV

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yeah, just fatigued"

"Goodness! She almost scared me!"

"She lost some blood, but she'll survive."

"How about the black cat?"

"We've injected anesthesia in him so he won't escape once he's not paralyzed anymore."

"How did he become paralyzed?"

"Well, this young lady has poked some nerves and pressure points, the black cat instantly became paralyzed. I reckon she's familiar with martial arts?"

"Well, yes. It was an amazing sight to behold."

"I guess someone will surpass the ranks of the black cat"

Natsume's POV

Ugh. What happened? Oh yeah, I got beaten, by a girl. How did she learn to do that? Persona hasn't even taught me how to hit pressure points! She must be a new girl. She's a pretty good fighter. I didn't see much of her face though.

She was too fast. All I remember is using my fire alice to create a huge hole in the wall that separates the academy from the outside world. I almost got out!

Oh yeah, why didn't my alice work on that girl? Maybe I overdid it again. Yeah, must be it. Well, gotta get out of this place. I slowly stand up but my legs are a bit wobbly.

I walk slowly to the other side if anyone was there. I peek only to see another patient. Oh wait, it was that girl. She was slowly gaining consciousness.

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Dammit, did I faint? Ugh… I guess that kid gave me a few bruises." I smirked at her statement. At least I inflicted some pain on her, though, I think she dislocated my chin, and my head still hurts. She has a powerful kick. She should be on the soccer team.

"Hm… I'm not bleeding anymore…" she muttered under her breath as she looked around the room. I think she saw me! Crap!

"I know your there." She said nonchalantly as she smirked in my direction.

I only noticed it now but her tank top is revealing quite a view. A polka-dotted bra was revealed while her top was moved to the side giving me a nice view of her bra.

End of POV

Natsume slowly emerged from his hiding place as he faced the brunette, staring at her, smirking. "Hey, polka-dots." He said smirking all the time.

Her eyes were now dots and her mouth was agape.

She immediately fixed herself and muttered some incoherent words under her breath, something about perverts and idiots.

"Look, if your just here to be mean because I whooped your ass, please go."

Natsume's smirk immediately turned into a frown upon hearing that statement. This girl should be happy that she was talking to a gorgeous man (a/n: you're being too arrogant there, Hyuuga. Only your fangirls would be idiotic enough to be happy that they were talking to you.).

"Hn." Natsume muttered as he made his way towards the door. He looked at her one last time before he went out of the room. Mikan gave a sigh of relief once he was gone.

'Phew! I thought that my heart was going to burst from that intense stare he gave me.'

Mikan's POV

My heart was really beating so fast! He stared at me with those blood-red eyes.

I swear I felt like he could burn holes in me with those… captivating- ack! What am I thinking? They're just normal eyes. I swear I will get back on that perverted idiot for peeking!

I blink a few times and I start to stand up, but before I could get to the door, it swung open, revealing a man, his hair was dark blue but in the dark it could be mistaken for black. He was wearing glasses and he towered over me. He glanced at my now standing figure.

"Ah. Miss Sakura, you're now awake. I'm Subaru Imai, Healing Alice. "He introduced himself. He must be the doctor.

"From my reports you are in no condition to be up and about." It was true, my back still aches and I've got a headache.

"I'll be on the other side of the room to check on the black cat. Just rest and you will be discharged tonight." He said as he went to the other side of the room.

I chuckled, I forgot to tell him that the other guy already went out.

"Hm… He doesn't want to stay in the hospital any longer. –sigh- Expected of the black cat."

I wonder why they call him the 'black cat'. Oh… Now I remember, he was wearing a black cat mask. Must be his alias, I guess he does missions too.

As I fixed myself on the bed, Imai-san took out a needle and walked over to me.

"Miss Sakura, we need to do a blood test on you, to be sure that the fight you had earlier didn't take a toll on your body." I nodded as he came closer to me.

He dabbed some alcohol on my arm and carefully neared the needle to my arm. As it made contact with my skin, I winced a bit at the cold touch of the needle.

I felt it extract as the cold touch of the needle disappear.

"Miss Sakura, the high school principal will visit you later." Imai-san said to me as I nodded.

I knew the high school principal was my uncle. My mother told me about it before I left. Hn. Since Imai-san already left, I guess I could sing for awhile.

**Every night in my dreams****  
****I see you, I feel you****  
****That is how I know you go on******

**Far across the distance****  
****And spaces between us****  
****You have come to show you go on******

**Near, far, wherever you are****  
****I believe that the heart does go on****  
****Once more you open the door****  
****And you're here in my heart****  
****And my heart will go on and on******

**Love can touch us one time****  
****And last for a lifetime****  
****And never let go till we're gone******

**Love was when I loved you****  
****One true time I hold to****  
****In my life we'll always go on******

**Near, far, wherever you are****  
****I believe that the heart does go on****  
****Once more you open the door****  
****And you're here in my heart****  
****And my heart will go on and on******

**You're here, there's nothing I fear****  
****And I know that my heart will go on****  
****We'll stay forever this way****  
****You are safe in my heart****  
****And my heart will go on and on**

"Nice, very nice." I heard a manly voice utter. I whipped my head around to see my uncle with his back to the wall and his arms crossed but a very handsome smile on his face.

"Hello Uncle."

-o-

**Oooh… No lovey dovey scenes yet. Too bad. Well, I hope you like this! I'll post another chapter if you want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I gained a few good reviews from the last chapter, so, why not make another one. I've also finished my other fanfic, 'To Win You Back'. **

-o-

Mikan

I examined the black mask I held. It only covered half of my face. It's shape was that of wings. It was designed to stay on my face unless my instructor, Saiko, detached it off from my face. It was basically made for training purposes. They set aside another mask that was made for missions. If I wouldn't be able to train as well as Saiko wants me to, I would be given a shock, which would increase voltage every time I would make a mistake. The voltage would reset every day. Talk about slave drivers.

I walked towards the Northern Forest as I pondered on what uncle told me.

"_Hello Uncle."_

"_Mikan-chan." He replied with a nod._

"_What's up?" I asked._

"_I just came to check up on you and orient you on what you'll be doing for the past three months."_

"_Okay, cool."_

"_Well, during your training, your SCE alice will be honed along with your nullification alice. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays, you will have normal training, nullifying attacks and the like. On Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, you will be out and about, copying alices from our students. You have to be stealthy while doing so or you have to deceive the student in letting you be able to copy his/her alice. You are in no authority to reveal to anyone about your training. Now, on Sundays, it will be your day off so you can go tour the school, or visit Central Town. I can also allow you to make friends but tell them you are my daughter and say your name is Kana Yukihira. You will also go by that alias when you start classes. " he finished as he pushed up his glasses._

"_What about missions?" I inquired._

"_They'll come later."_

Today is Wednesday so I needed to head to the depths of the Northern Forest. I had to look for this small cottage. I tried on the mask and suddenly it clicked on. Ack, I couldn't remove it!

"Kuro Tenshi, you know better than to do that." A female voice came from behind me. I whipped my head back to see a tall lady with flaming red hair. She wore a camouflage tank top and gray sweatpants. Her hair was in a high ponytail.

"You must be Saiko-sensei." I said with courtesy. She was very pretty too. She had ice blue eyes and had 4 rings on each hand. She had 3 piercings in her left ear and 2 on the other.

"Just call me Saiko-nee." She replied with a smile. I nodded my head and walked next to her.

"Could you take it off now?" I asked with as much courtesy I could muster. I wanted the stupid mask off.

"Sadly, no. We're going to start training." And just like that she switched from this nice person to a cold slave driver.

Natsume

After I escaped that damned hospital, I wandered around the school, not bothering to go back to my dorm. They would find me there anyway.

My thoughts wandered back to the brunette I encountered a while ago. She's probably a new student since I haven't seen her before. She's really pretty too. I won't deny that. And she's weird. She didn't fawn over me like the rest of the female population.

"Who's 'she', Natsume?" I whipped my head back to see Koko with a grin etched on his face.

"None of your business." I snarled before setting the tip of his hair on fire. He looked horrified and started trying to pat his hair down. Then my fire stopped.

"The hell?" I muttered under my breath. My fire isn't that weak. Then I heard the trees rustle. My attention snapped to the trees and I glimpsed Saiko and a girl wearing a black mask. Saiko nodded at my direction and gestured me to follow her. They disappeared just as quickly as they arrived.

"Tch." I grunted before I sprinted towards the northern forest, leaving Koko dumbfounded.

I knew she wanted me to head to bear's house.

When I arrived I saw Saiko again with the girl. Saiko was throwing blades of wind at her. A few managed to land her thus earning her a few cuts but the others disappeared within 4 feet of her.

The girl was starting to weaken, I noticed because she started to edge back and more of the attacks landed her. She was starting to bleed, and badly. Sparks started to come from her mask too. She was getting electrocuted along with the blades. I started to clench my fists, I pitied the girl. And just when I was about to jump in, the girl did something that disabled Saiko from using her alice. Her mask stopped shocking her too.

Seeing that they were done, I walked in nonchalantly.

"Kuro Neko, you know you could have come in earlier than this." Ack, she noticed me. "I would like to introduce you to your new partner." Partner?

She gestured to the girl. Her long brunette hair was up in a ponytail and she wore black v-neck and sweatpants.

"Yo." She said nonchalantly, still wearing her mask. I noticed that it was in the form of wings.

I nodded back. She seemed… familiar. Especially the hair.

"Do I know you?" I suddenly blurted out.

She just shrugged and sat on one of the lounge chairs outside of bear's house.

"Her real name is Mikan Sakura, though she will go with the alias of Kana Yukihira as the High School Principal's daughter. Her alias in missions is Kuro Tenshi or Black Angel. You will be her partner, in school and missions both. I am currently training her and you will help me do so. You will always accompany her, day and night so as she won't get into trouble. She will stay in the dorm next to yours. Have I made myself clear?" Saiko said with so much authority that it actually frightened me.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, submitting, "what's her alice?"

"Nullification and SCE." The girl replied as she stood in front of me. I grunted back and just stared at her, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar.

"Does your head still hurt, Kuro Neko?" she snickered. Oh, right. It's the girl who beat me. _The girl with the polka-dotted bra._

"Oh yeah, you're Polka." She blushed and whacked my head.

"Ow." I complained whilst rubbing my head. I just smirked at her. She glared in return.

"Stop it you two." Our glaring stopped and I proceeded to lean on a tree as she retreated to the lounge chair.

"Today, Mikan is training her nullification alice. Though, on other days like these, she won't be solely mastering her nullification but she will also be mastering other alices she will procure on days when she will be out."

I just nodded signalling I was listening. After explaining everything else to me, she told us we could leave already.

"Finally." The other girl complained as she took off her mask. I was startled when she looked much prettier now than she was in the morning. Wait, did I just think that? Hell no. Maybe it was just because of the lighting. Yeah.

I managed to convince myself as I escorted her to her room, which was conveniently just next to mine.

"I'll, uh, come by tomorrow to pick you up or something." I said as I rubbed my neck. Damn, I'm not good at this.

"Uh, sure." She replied nonchalantly as she entered her room. But before she closed the door, I unconsciously stopped the door with my foot. What the hell is wrong with me today?

So just to save my face, I whispered something in her ear which caused blood to rush to her cheeks. I just smirked and left before she could slam the door in my face.

Mikan

He's so conceited, egoistical, arrogant, ANNOYING and just so FUCKING PERVERTED! Ugh!

My face continued to redden as I remembered how warm his breath was in my ear. It still tingled. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!

"_Just make sure to wear something other than polka dots tomorrow, maybe something kinky. Night." He said before he nipped my ear and proceeded to leave._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages:**

**Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Kaito and the gang – 16-17**

**Youichi, Kara, Kendo - 5**

Mikan

"_Today, we're working on your SCE alice. You'll have to patrol the school and copy the alices which you think are useful. Along with your SCE alice is your sensitivity to alices, just by seeing a person, you can determine whether or not he or she has an alice and what it is. I will give you until 7:30 pm to copy alices. Time starts now." _

I jumped from tree to tree, scanning the grounds. I could see 3 children playing, two boys, one girl. One boyhad silver hair, and the other two were brunettes. The one with silver hair wasn't really playing and was trying as hard as he could to isolate his self from then. Spirit manipulation alice. I couldn't use that much. The two brunettes were twins, I assumed. The girl had Weather manipulation alice, the boy had Transfiguration. I smirked.

I jumped down from the tree and went to walk towards them. The three looked up at me, surprised, I think.

"Ohayou!" the girl said, bubbly. She walked up towards me and put out her hand. I smirked and shook it. Weather manipulation alice, copied.

"Ohayou. Could you show me where the faculty building is?" I asked, making my tone sound pleasant and nice.

"Ah! I'm Kendo! I'll show you the way." The brunette boy said as he jumped up and took my hand. Transfiguration alice, copied.

"By the way, this is Kara. And that kid is Youichi." Kendo gestured to the two children.

"I'm," I paused, wondering if I could give out my name, "Mikan."

"Come on, Mikan-nee! We'll show you the way." These kids were too bubbly for their own good. I noticed the silver-haired kid wasn't following and preferred to sit on the ground to play with the grass. I stopped and something compelled me to walk towards him.

"You-chan, would you like to come with us?" I asked in the most pleasant voice I could muster. The boy looked up at me with olive orbs.

"Eh, You-chan doesn't really like-" Kara started but was cut off when Youichi stood up and grabbed my other hand.

"Let's go." He said monotonously and proceeded to drag us with him.

"I know! Let's go to Central Town!" the brunette lad exclaimed, completely forgetting about the Faculty building. Kara nodded whilst I just followed them, still being dragged along by Youichi.

Natsume

I shook my head as I watched Polka being dragged along by Youichi and the two other kids. I was actually shocked. Youichi rarely let anyone touch him, never mind him touching them. I chuckled under my breath.  
I was supposed to watch her. I sighed and jumped down from my perch and approached the group.

"Natsume-nii." I heard Youichi mutter as he noticed me. The two other kids noticed me too and looked as if they'd seen a ghost. Tch.

"Hyuuga-kun." I nodded towards and Polka and followed them with my hands in my pockets.

We arrived at the bus stop just when the bus arrived. We all filed in. The twins sat up front and started to babble to the driver who just smiled and chuckled.

Polka sat in the near back, Youichi followed and sat on her lap. I chuckled under my breath and followed and proceeded to sit next to Polka who only raised her brow at me.

Youichi laid his head on Polka's chest and fell asleep afterwards.

"Weird kid." I heard her mutter as she placed her chin on his head.

"What's weird is you, he barely talks to any girl, let alone sit and sleep on them." I replied and leaned my head on the chair.

She grunted in reply before falling asleep herself. Her head lolled before it finally fell on my shoulder. I smirked and laid my head on her head before falling asleep.

Normal

The group was roaming around Central Town. Mikan had Kara holding her left hand, Kendo holding her other and Youichi hanging onto her back like a koala. Natsume walked beside her, clearly amused.

"Amused, jerk?" the brunette growled as they walked around. They had each bought a box of Howalon, except for Natsume who wasn't too fond of sweets.

The lad just rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"We're hungry!" the twins complained as she pulled on Mikan's hand dragging her to the nearest restaurant.

"Fine, we'll eat here. I'll pay, then." Mikan said as they entered the restaurant. It was a cute little bistro.

"Cute." Natsume muttered before settling on one of the tables.

Mikan just grunted in agreement. A blue-haired waitress approached them.

"Hi! I'm Nonoko Ogasawara and I will be your waitress this afternoon!" the waitress introduced in a bubbly tone before handing out the menus.

"Ah, Natsume-kun! It's surprising to see you here, let alone with a girl." The waitress giggled before she left saying she'll be back when they were ready to order.

The crimson-eyed lad just rolled his eyes as a pink tint teased his neck. He skimmed the menu before he put it down.

"I'll have whatever you're having." The lad said as he stood up and exited the bistro.

"Mikan-nee, I want a tuna sandwich and a raspberry cheesecake!" The little brunette girl said as she threw down her menu and ran to the little girl's room.

"I want bacon and eggs, a mango milkshake and a green grape sorbet." The other brunette said as well.

"Youichi?" Mikan inquired as the boy still continued to scan the menu.

"I want a double decker burger with a chocolate milkshake and a slice of pecan pie." The boy said stoically as he finally let go of the menu.

"Okay then, I'll just go call the waiter." The brunette gestured for the waiter to come over.

"May I have your orders, Ma'am?"

"2 cheese and bacon sandwiches, 2 strawberry and chocolate fritz, bacon and eggs, a double decker burger, a slice of pecan pie, a tuna sandwich, a raspberry cheesecake, a mango milkshake, and a green grape sorbet."

"Your order will be ready in 15 minutes." the waitress turned to leave but faced the brunette again, "May I ask what your relation is to Natsume-kun?"

Mikan just rolled her eyes before replying, "He's my partner."

"Eh? I never knew Natsume-kun had a partner already." The waitress said under breath before finally leaving.

"Have you ordered yet?"Natsume asked as he finally arrived.

"Yup. Stay here and wait for Kara to get out of the comfort room. I'm going to go have a look around." The fire wielder just nodded, knowing what she meant.

Mikan

I roamed the streets, looking for potential alices, when I noticed a flock of girls crowding over something. My curiosity took over and led me to the crowd.

They were crowding over someone who looked as if he was suffocating from it. I just sighed before bringing my mask out of my bag and placing it on my face. I knew I had to have Saiko-sensei remove it afterwards, but I couldn't risk so many people to see me saving someone I barely even knew. It might raise suspicion.

I managed to insert myself in the crowd and when I was close enough, I grabbed the boy's arm and ran out of the crowd.

"H-hey! Let go!" the guy struggled as he ran, bumping into people.

"Just trust me." I replied before leading him into an alley. I put my finger to my lips, signaling him to shut up as the flock of girls passed the alley, not noticing us.

I finally leaned on the wall and let go of the breath I didn't know I held.

"Are you a girl?" he asked me as he inquisitively stared at my face.

"Yeah." I answered before realizing he had the female pheromone alice.

"Then why aren't you affected by my alice?" I just shrugged before I turned to leave. Suddenly he grabbed my hand.

"I'm Kaito Hijiri. Since you saved me, why don't I tour you around? You seem new." He said with a bright smile.

I realized he had silver hair too, like Youichi. But he had ocean green eyes.

"I've got my partner to do that. And besides I'm here with people." I replied, nonchalant, as I glared at him.

"Then let me tag along! You can help keep the girls away."

"Whatever." We exited the alley and headed for the bistro.

Natsume

I spotted Polka from the window and I noticed she was dragging someone with her. _A boy._

"Eh? Why is Mikan-nee with Kaito-nii?" One of the twins asked as the pair entered the bistro.

"Yo." Polka said as she plopped down on her chair. The Kaito guy grabbed a seat and sat next to Polka. I unconsciously clenched my fists.

"Kaito-nii." Youichi said as he looked up at the guy.

"Yo, little bro! I didn't know you were on a date with a hot chick!" he smiled and ruffled Youichi's hair. He must be Youichi's older brother.

"Hot chick?" I raised my brow at him.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san! You're here too!" He just laughed and out his hand behind his head.

"I am not some chick you picked up on the streets, Hijiri-san." Polka said. I noticed she was wearing her mask.

"Eh, w-well, you are hot, and are a girl. You didn't even tell me your name." he replied sheepishly as he tried to grab her hand. Unfortunately for him, she managed to dodge his hand.

"Then let it stay that way." I growled as I grabbed her hand, unconsciously. The hell?

"Hyuuga-kun," I stopped her.

"Natsume, damn it."

"Natsume-kun, please let go of my hand. I am not your property."

I immediately let go of her hand, blood rushing to my cheeks. Luckily, I covered it with my bangs.

"She's Mikan-nee" Youichi piped up as he climbed up on Mikan's lap. I glared at the little kid as he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Unfair, my little brother gets all the action." That Kaito guy complained as he raised up his hands hysterically. On reflex, me and Polka both glared at him. Oh, only if looks could kill.

Youichi just clung to Mikan's waist as he fell asleep. Finally, our orders arrived.

"That took longer." Polka said as they laid down the food.

"E-eh, well Anna had a hard time looking for strawberries." The blue-haired waitress said sheepishly.

"Whatever." We all dug in our food. I noticed Youichi giving half of his burger to his brother. I raised my brow as I bit into my sandwich.

"What? I'm hungry." I just rolled my eyes before continuing to eat my sandwich.

"Hey, what time is it?" Youichi's brother piped up again.

"2:45." Polka replied as she nibbled on her strawberry fritz.

"Oh, shit. I have to go." He stood up and ruffled Youichi's hair. Just when he was about to go, he turned around kissed Polka's cheek. THE HELL?

Then Polka poked his eyes.

"Ow." He gave us a sheepish smile before finally leaving.

Normal

The group continued roaming around Central Town after they ate. Mikan held two shopping bags. She bought some décor and clothes for her dorm. Youichi was holding a stuffed bear that Mikan bought him. The twins were each holding stuffed turtles.

Mikan was able to copy 3 alices from their roaming. Water alice, Wind alice, and an X-ray alice.

"Guys, tired yet? I think we have to go, before the bus leaves us." The brunette said as she picked up the twins and let Natsume carry Youichi.

"We're all tired, Mikan-nee." The twins muttered in unison as they both yawned and fell asleep on Mikan's shoulders.

"Natsume!" a male voice called. The brunette and the raven-haired lad whipped their heads back to see a blond male with baby blue eyes.

"Ruka." Natsume acknowledged as he stopped in order for the blond to catch up.

"Natsume, fancy seeing you here of all places." The blond said as he smiled at Natsume. The latter shrugged and gestured to the girl beside him.

"O-oh! I d-didn't n-no-notice Natsume h-had s-s-someone with h-him." The blond stuttered out as he stared at the masked female holding two children

The female grunted in reply.

"I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." Ruka introduced with a smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"Animal pheromone. Tch, useless." The brunette muttered before she turned to leave, "Hyuuga, I'll go ahead. Meet you at the usual."

When the brunette finally left, the animal lover's face reddened to degree.

"U-useless? How could she say tha! And how did she find out what my alice was?" The blond compained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure pick out weird friends, Natsume."

"That makes you weird too."

"Yeah, but I'm your best friend."

"Whatever." The fire caster gestured for the blond to follow him. They arrived at the bus stop.

"Oh, the bus hasn't left yet." Ruka muttered to no one as he climbed on, Natsume behind him. Sitting in front again, were the twins who just beamed at the two as they passed by.

'Guess they woke up.'

"Oh, you managed to catch up." The brunette was now holding Youichi, who was currently asleep on her lap.

The latter grunted in reply as he sat beside the brunette. He unconsciously twirled the brunette's hair as he read one of his mangas.

The blond was dumbfounded. Shocked. Frightened, even. But he got over his shock and gave a small smile but not before bringing out his phone and snapping a picture of them discreetly.

Mikan

We arrived back at the cabin a couple of hours to spare. I managed to copy two more alices along the way too. Levitation alice and Telekinesis alice.

"Want to spar while we wait for Saiko-sensei?" I asked him as I sat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Yeah, sure. I've got a mission later, anyways." So that's why he went out a while ago.

"What time?" I stood up from the chair did some stretches.

"I'm going to meet Persona later at 8." He shrugged and mimicked me, doing some stretches of his own.

"Ready?" I went into fighting stance as I smirked.

"Ready."

I started off with a sprint towards him. When I was within attacking distance, I crouched and jumped over him, grabbing his shirt and attempting to slam him to the ground. But since he was trained, he landed on his feet. He gave a smirk of his own and lunged at me with his fists. I dodged his hands gave a kick to his abdomen. We just sent each other hits, careful not to give each other mortal wounds but enough to give a bruise.

He managed to hit my right leg, my left shoulder and stomach. I procured bruises from him, just as he collected bruises from me.

I managed to land hits to his abdomen, left shoulder and shin. I also added a little kick to his crotch as payback for embarrassing me yesterday. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, clutching his crotch.

"Unfair." He hissed at me as he tenderly held his crotch.

"That was for yesterday." I smirked and settled on the lounge chair. It was 7 already. We were actually going at it for an hour and a half.

"Well done, Kuro Tenshi and Kuro Neko. But I have to say, that was a little unfair." I heard someone say from behind me until I realized it was Saiko. Then I noticed there was another presence here. It was a man who wore a black mask, and had rings on each finger. He also had 4 piercings on his left ear and 3 on the right. I winced just by looking at it. I also noticed he had a weird alice, something so deadly. My eyes widened in shock when I realized he had a Death alice.

"So this is your new, plaything, Saiko." The man drawled as he stared at me maliciously like I was ready to be served up and eaten.

His gaze sent shivers down my spine and the hairs at the back of my neck stood up. This guy was giving me major goosebumps.

"What are you doing here, Persona?" Natsume hissed with venom laced in between his words. Persona? Was that his name?

"Why, Natsume-kun, I'm here to observe our new little," he paused and smiled menacingly at me, "kitten."

"And I can say, she is a feisty little kitten, isn't she?"

"You've had your fun, Persona. Go fuck off." Saiko-sensei said dryly, completely unfazed by this lecherous man.

The man sighed and gave me another menacing grin.

"Oh, and Kuro Neko, be sure not to forget your mission later." Hyuuga just glared daggers at the man as he stalked off into the shadows.

Normal

"Well then, now that he's gone, what are the alices you've copied today, Kuro Tenshi?" Saiko asked as she circled the two with interest.

The brunette swallowed the lump in her throat before answering,

"I've managed to copy the Transfiguration alice, the telekinesis alice, levitation, wind, water, x-ray and weather manipulation." The brunette answered in one breath.

"Oh, but you lie. You also copied another one." The brunette raised her brow at this and turned to face the raven-haired lad. The lad just shrugged.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Along with meeting Kaito-kun a while ago, you also unconsciously copied his alice when he pecked your cheek. Sweet, isn't it?"

The brunette flushed at the memory but managed to keep he face straight.

"But how-"

"Didn't you notice the stares the _females_ were giving you? Or did you assume they were staring at you because of Kuro Neko?" the brunette gulped and realized girls were staring at her. She thought it was because of the mask or because of Natsume. She admitted he wasn't an eyesore, but they were actually staring for a different reason.

"You're lucky that your female pheromone alice wasn't in full force or the females would have mobbed you."

"But why aren't you affected?"

"I'm more of a special case and can't be affected that easily. Now, instead of training those other alices, let us train your female pheromone alice. It can be put to quite good use and you can use it to manipulate females into doing your bidding. And when you enter class, we shall be using your female pheromone alice as your main alice. We can't have people knowing you're a multi-alice now, can we?"

The brunette nodded in agreement.

"Well, until tomorrow then. Both of you are dismissed."

Mikan

Natsume escorted me out of the Northern forest and towards our dorms in total silence. It wasn't a suffocating kind of silence but a comfortable kind.

I listened to the crunch of our feet on the grass and the howl of the wind. The rustle of the leaves mingled with the calm of the whole thing.

"H-hey," I started, hesitantly at first, "Thanks, for, uh, doing this and all. I know you were ordered to but, uhm, it's nice to know you're doing this without complaints."

I managed a small smile at him and I noticed that the corners of his lips tugged upward.

"You look nice when you smile." I immediately covered my mouth and mentally scolded myself for saying such a stupid thing.

"I didn't know you had the hots for me, Polka, then again, everyone does." His smile morphed into a smirk and my mood went from pleasant to immensely irritated. Oh, if only his face wasn't so pretty, I wouldn't be afraid him to maul him right there and then.

"Oh, go stuff your head in a toilet." I retorted back as I rolled my eyes and walked faster, determined to be rid of this insufferable jerk!

"I'd rather stuff my head in your pants." He replied seductively as he sent a lingering touch to my waist.

"Get your hands of me, pervert." I hissed as I struggled to remove his grip from my waist. I heard him chuckle as he let go of my waist and blew in my ear. I felt my face go a hundred shades of red.

"P-pervert." I stuttered out before I ran like hell towards the dorms. I so wanted to get away from this immensely self-absorbed, perverted bastard!

I heard him laugh as he ran along the side of me.

"Oh shut up, bastard."

"Only if you do, Ichigo." My face became even redder if that was possible.

"P-PERVERT!" I screamed bloody murder, sprinting towards the dorms and leaving him in the dust.

Natsume

Once I made sure she was in her dorm, I went back to my dorm and changed into pair of camouflage pants and a black shirt. I also donned my mask and combat boots. I creeped from out of the dorms and stalked towards the Nothern Forest. I reached a barren place with the tree stumps surrounding the area. I sat on one of the tree stumps and waited for Persona to arrive.

I heard soft footsteps come from the depths of forest. I whipped my head back to see Persona come out from the shadows.

"Early, aren't we, Kuro Neko?" he said dryly.

"Just get on with it." I hissed back and glared daggers at the monster.

"Oh, touchy. Fine, your mission is to assassinate one of the AAO Commanders who is currently on his way to the airport. You must not be detected and cannot be found out by the airport security. If you are detected, kill every witness. Wait for them by the Shanghai Road." He threw a bowie knife wrapped in leather at me, "Use this so as you won't overuse your alice. Infused in the metal is a poison which you can only activate if you manage to give at least the slightest cut to your target. The poison takes action after 3 minutes exactly. You need not worry if his people are able to send him to the hospital in that small interval for the poison is barely noticeable and cannot be removed once it has started its course. Good luck." With that, I inserted the bowie knife in my boots to hide it and I leaped to the trees.

Normal

It was 3 in the morning when the brunette woke up from a loud thump which came from the hallways. She sat up from the bed and looked around her room only to realize that the sound came from the hallway.

The brunette grabbed a robe from the bed poster seeing as she was only wearing a white spaghetti strap and blue cotton shorts. She hesitantly opened her bedroom door and surveyed her living room before walking towards the door. Silently but swiftly, she opened her door, just enough to let a small gap give her a glimpse of the hallway. She peeked through only to see a dark figure slumped on the floor. Frightened at most, she hesitantly opened the door and walked into the hallway. She realized the figure was unconscious when it didn't notice her presence in the corridor.

Slowly, she neared the person and poked its cheek. She gasped when she felt a sticky substance on her hand. She held her hand up and smelled it only to find out it was blood. The brunette was overcome by fear and hesitantly his hair from his face. It was Natsume. He was covered in blood but he only had scratches and no mortal wounds which would cause this. Then, she realized it wasn't his blood. She gasped a little louder this time causing for the lad to stir from his unconscious state but luckily not enough to wake him up.

The brunette struggled to drag the lad from the hallway into her room. She managed to make him settle on the couch all the while the fire caster was in a state of unconsciousness.

"What have you gotten yourself into." Mikan muttered under her breath as she stripped of his shirt leaving him in his pants. The hazel-orbed brunette felt blood rush to her cheeks as she saw the scene in front of her. Sure it was dark but the light coming from the window hit the lad's body in all the right places.

The scratches were nothing when she saw the dark bruises on his chest. She flinched at the sight of them.

The brunette stood up to grab a basin of water and some towels. When she got back, the lad was sitting up and was surveying the room.

"Oh, you're up." Mikan said as she entered the room and place the basin at the foot of the couch.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Natsume asked coldly as he tried to stand up but failed in doing so.

"Just lie back down, I have to clean your wounds." She replied softly and kneeled at the foot of the couch.

The lad grunted before lying back down and let the fatigue overcome him. The brunette hummed softly as she cleaned his wounds. She stood up again to grab some bandages,

Mikan dressed his wounds tenderly, careful not to touch the large bruises.

"I'm done. You can go sleep in my room." Mikan said as she stood up and turned to leave. She was stopped by a firm hand that held onto her wrist.

"Don't leave me." The lad muttered sleepily as he stared into the brunette's hazel eyes.. Mikan, blushing all over, extended the couch and was about to go to grab pillows and a blanket when the grip tightened.

"I'm just going to go grab some pillows and a blanket." Satisfied with her answer, Natsume let go of his grip and made himself comfortable on the couch, taking note that the brunette had extended the couch.

Mikan walked back to the living room with two pillows on hand and a comforter. She slipped into the couch and put one pillow under her head and another under the person beside her.

"Goodnight, Natsume." She muttered sleepily, as she unconsciously snuggled close to the fire caster and placed the comforter over both of them. She had already fallen asleep when the crimson-eyed lad had slipped his arm around her waist and cuddled closer to the brunette.

"Goodnight, Mikan." The raven-haired fire caster replied as he fell into a deep, pleasant sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal

3 month had passed and it was finally time for the brunette to come to class. She had grown accustomed to the raven-haired lad and usually spent her Sundays with the latter. She also had grown to become fond of Ruka. She had taken in the habit to call the blond Ruka-pyon which was an endearment she called him when she first saw him holding a cute, fluffy bunny. Mikan was also able to train her other alices, gaining new ones, and had learned to master her Female Pheromone alice. She had learned how to turn it down a notch but females still couldn't help staring at her despite that she was a female herself. She also constantly saw more and more of Kaito since he had started to tag-along Youichi everytime he found out he was going to hang out with the brunette.

Mikan was currently in her dorm room, in her mini library, reading a few books. Well, if you call reading aimlessly staring at a page.

It was 5:30 in the morning and she was as ready as she could ever have been an hour and a half early. She was in what you would call in a state of nervousness. She had woken up 3 in the morning due to another bump in the night which was, or should I say whom, Natsume. He had come back from another mission and the brunette had treated to his wounds again. Except, this time, they hadn't fallen asleep romantically together. They had argued which led to Mikan leaving the lad in her living room as she stormed off into her bed room and had gotten ready and then went to her library. Their silent fight had gone on for 2 hours and a half now and silence was killing her. It was killing the lad in the other room as well.

"_Stop doing this." The crimson-eyed lad said as he sat up making the brunette drop the damp towel she was wiping his wounds with._

_The said brunette ignored him and continued to treat his wounds._

"_Oi. Stop it. Stop doing this everytime." _

"…_."_

"_Hey! Are you deaf or something? I said stop it." The lad stood up and shoved the brunette to the ground._

"_Stop this, stop it! You're only being more of a burden by doing so." With that, all her restraints snapped. _

"_Fine then," the brunette stood up and threw her towel to his face. "good luck getting out of here." The fire caster immediately regretted what he said when he realized that he couldn't get out in this condition. He was too weak to walk and could barely hold his self up. He plopped back onto the couch as he watched the brunette stomp towards her bedroom._

'_I just don't want to drag you into any more of this madness.' He thought silently as he treated his wounds his self. _

This had happened before. Except, they made up silently the next day when she found Natsume by the Sakura Tree bleeding silently. The brunette hated this, this strangling silence.

The lad in the other room hated it more. He felt guilty for snapping at her, for shoving her down. He knew he shouldn't have shoved her, but he just couldn't bear dragging her into the darkness with him. He knew she was going to anyway but he wanted to lengthen the light for her. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know she had already drowned in the darkness and was in there deep.

"You have to get dressed soon you know." The brunette muttered from the library. With this, the lad in the other room whipped his head up only to see the brunette exit the mini library and leaned onto the door frame.

"You like seeing me in a state of helplessness, don't you." Natsume remarked as he glared at her, knowing fully well that he couldn't get out of here now without help.

"I could call Ruka but then he would wonder why you're here in my room, shirtless." Mikan smirked before throwing him some clothes. "I'll help you to the bathroom and in the tub. Just call me when you're done so I can throw you a towel and help you out of the tub. As much I don't want to see you naked, I have no choice." And as if making her point, she shuddered when she tried to visualize the image.

The lad grunted as he was helped in standing up by the brunette. The brunette helped him into the tub and helped him strip off his clothes.

"Call when you have to get out."

"Is this just an excuse for you to see me naked, Polka?" Natsume smirked as he soaked in the tub.

"Oh, as much as I want to cuddle in there with you, I have other stuff to do." She replied, sarcasm practically dripping from her words. With a smirk, she left the dorm room and prepared her stuff for her first day in class.

Mikan

I had to help Natsume to the classroom too. Luckily, no one saw us. As I placed him down on his chair, I told him that I'll go find Ruka and tell him that he's going to have to help him.

I walked to the teacher's lounge after I found Ruka. I entered and found Narumi sitting on one of the couches talking animatedly to Kiseki and Niko, the two bodyguards who were with me a few months ago. Kiseki noticed me upon my entrance and nodded in my direction.

"Ah, Mikan-cha- er, Kana-chan!" The teacher exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch and began prancing around. I think I just vomited in my mouth. "You're here! Let me bring you to the classroom!"

We were now outside the classroom where I left Natsume earlier. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waited outside the door for my cue.

"So class, we have a new student today! Please come in now!" I entered the room with a stoic face, devoid of any emotion. Natsume was in the back, sleeping. Ruka seated to the right of him who just gave me a small smile. That blue-haired waitress was there too. Was it Nanako? Or Nonoko? I saw her in the row in the middle who just gave a frantic wave at me. She was seated next to a pink-haired girl.

"Yo. Kana Yukihira, 15, Female Pheromone Alice, Special Star." I didn't bother mentioning my ability type because they would question me.

All eyes were on me, except for Natsume and another girl who was busy with… an invention? Because of my female pheromone alice, the girls were looking at me with hearts in their eyes. I cringed. So were the boys. I sighed.

"Sensei! I'll be her partner!"

"No, I want to be her partner!"

An argument struck out between the students, girls and boys alike. I just sweatdropped at the scene. Did my alice have that much of an effect on the females?

"Sadly, she's already partnered up." I heard the boys groan and the females sob. I felt like a boy!

"Ne, Sensei, if she's already partnered up, who's her partner?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Natsume-kun!" Naru-gay exclaimed like it was the best thing in the world. As if.

Then, suddenly, this girl with green curls stood up.

"Eeeeeeh? She doesn't deserve to be with my Natsume-kun!" she screeched, obviously unaffected by my alice. The girls who were under the effect of my alice glared daggers at her. I smirked.

"You can have him for all I care, Permy." She stared at me in horror because of the name I called her.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled. My ears were about to explode from all the shrilling.

"Shut up." A husky voice said from the back. All heads turned to see that the infamous little Kuro Neko had woken up from his sleep and was glaring daggers at everyone except for me and Ruka.

"But sensei, isn't she supposed to be given the freedom to pick a partner? " A guy with dirty blonde hair asked. He had a cheeky grin on his face. He had the mind-reading alice too.

"Uh, I guess so." Narumi replied sheepishly. "Then would you like to change partners, then, Kana-chan?"

"Sensei, I offer to be her partner!" the guy from before exclaimed as he stood up. Well, he wasn't as moody as Hyuuga and is probably more fun. Maybe…

"Whatev-" Before I was able to complete my sentence, a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back of the room.

"You're my partner and that's that. Sit down, idiot." He commanded. Ugh, this guy is infuriating!

"W-well, Mi-er, Kana-chan, I guess Natsume-kun doesn't like the idea of changing partners. I trust you two have met, hmm? Well, discuss it with Natsume-kun then." With that, the blond gay skipped out of the room as I proceeded to sit next to Natsume on his left. He gave me a glare and went back to sleep.

Seriously, this guy wasn't giving me much of a choice! Tch, arrogant bastard. Whatever.

It was a free day, Ruka told me when I asked who our next teacher was. Seeing that I wasn't needed here, I stood up and exited the room, only to be followed by Natsume whom was followed by Ruka and us followed by fangirls and fanboys, so bringing along the whole class. I groaned. This was going to be a loooooong day.

Normal

The 3 ran around, trying to avoid their crowd of fans, using their own advances. Mikan had jumped from tree to tree, hiding from their sight. She couldn't use her other alices in public. Ruka had called on his animals and used them as a getaway. Natsume, well he decided to just follow the brunette.

"Are they gone yet?" Mikan asked in a hoarse whisper as she sat on the tree branch.

"Think so." The crimson-eyed lad replied with a grunt as he across from her. They were both tired from running and hiding . "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" the brunette replied in a low voice.

"That thing in the classroom. Did you seriously think of switching me for Koko?" He was mad. He had already gotten used to the brunette and wasn't planning on switching her for some other partner. Besides, the brunette wasn't that annoying and had helped him even though he insisted he was a burden.

"Yes. You're a pain in the neck, moody and an arrogant bastard. Besides, I'm still mad at you. I would gladly switch your for the likes of that guy a while ago, Koko was it?" The brunette shrugged and refused to look at the crimson-eyed lad because if she did, she would become lost in his eyes and forget about everything.

Natsume was annoyed. Even more so when she refused to look at him. He huffed a sigh of frustration and raked his fingers through his hair. Man, this girl was stubborn.

"Look at me." The brunette just crossed her arms and stubbornly kept her gaze to the branch they sat on.

"I said look at me." Again, his demand was ignored. "Look at me, dammit!" He grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at him.

Her eyes were a mix of fear, confusion and anger. They were also starting to brim with tears. Natsume brought down his hand immediately. He was shocked at his actions and didn't mean to hurt or scare her.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized as he placed the hand that held her a while ago on the trunk and the other to swipe at the tears that fell to her cheeks. He gazed at her and couldn't think of anything else to say, guilt piling up inside him as each tear fell.

"N-no. It's stupid of me to cry." She clumsily replied shakily. She laid her forehead on his shoulder and sighed.

Natsume closed his eyes and held her in an embrace as she dried her tears on his uniform. He didn't care if she soiled his uniform. He cared more about the girl in his arms. He just realized it now but she was sort of special to him now. He didn't know why but he liked holding her, talking to her and it just tore him up inside if she cried and it certainly broke him if he was the cause.

He brought his hand to her chin and lifted up her head to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry, really." He repeated and gave her a peck on her forehead. This shocked him more than it shocked her.

"T-thanks." Mikan replied as she blushed profusely. Suddenly, they both heard footsteps coming their way which caused them to separate. They both watched as a dirty-blonde walked near the tree and looked up.

"Yo, Natsume-kun. Yukihira-saaaaaaan." The blonde grinned cheekily.

"Shut up, Koko. You'll give us away."

"But Natsume-kun, you gave yourself away. I could hear your thoughts from miles away. Besides, there is no one near this place. I can't hear any other thoughts apart from yours. Which reminds me, Kana-chan," The brunette flinched at the use of her fake name. "why can't I read your thoughts? It's like you're blocking me, your thoughts sound like white noise."

"Oh, I have a nullification alice stone. I use it in class." She pretended to search through my pockets as she materialized an orange alice stone. The said brunette jumped down from the tree and presented to him the stone.

"Where'd you get it?" He inquired suspiciously as he looked at the stone.

"None of your business." Mikan replied as she stuffed the stone back into her pocket.

'_I'll give this to you later. The mind reader could read your mind but right now I'm altering his thoughts on your thoughts. This'll ensure that no one but me will be able to read your mind.' _The brunette said telepathically to the crimson-eyed lad who just gave a subtle nod.

"Well, bye bye Kana-chan. Natsume-kun. You can continue what you were doing a while ago." The accused blushed and suddenly found the ground interesting. The dirty blonde smirked at both of them before finally leaving.

"Sooo, what now?" The brunette asked, lifting her head up from the ground.

Mikan

"Let's head back to the dorms. Besides, its Friday today meaning we're going to watch movies. Yours or mine?" He asked as I beamed him a smile meaning his. I didn't smile much but it was mostly Natsume who saw and caused my smiles. He nodded back and turned his back from me and walked towards the dorms.

"Hey! Don't leave me, you idiot!" I exclaimed in a manner which was out of character from my usual façade.

"Then run faster then, Polka!" He yelled back with a laugh which was also uncharacteristically like him. This caused a few stares from students and some onlookers to giggle. Annoying people. Don't they have their own lives?

I stopped to take a breather and plopped down on the grass. I noticed Natsume stopped too and was heading towards me. He stooped down to my level and whispered in my ear, "You better hurry up and get out of here because I see a group of rabid fangirls generating from over there." He pointed over to a group of girls who were giggling and giving glances towards us. I gulped and started to run towards the dorms again.

I sucked in my breath and ran towards the trees so I could use my teleportation alice to teleport to Natsume's dorm. I just hoped he was following behind me.

I managed to get away and hide in the cover of the trees. Natsume followed me there. I grabbed his shoulder and we both teleported to his room.

Normal

"Do you have any spare clothes I could change into? I'm sweaty and I don't think it's safe for me to go out. Who knows, they might be patrolling outside my dorm or something." The brunette said as she lounged on the red couch and propped up her feet on the coffee table.

"Sure. I've got a shirt I grew out of and probably some boxers that'll fit you." Natsume replied as he wiped off sweat from his brow and walked towards his room.

The crimson-eyed lad searched his closet for boxers as he held the small shirt in his free hand. Well, it was small for him. It would still be a bit too big for her but it was the smallest he had.

He walked out of his bedroom to find no one in the living room.

"Oi! Polka! Where are you?" Natsume yelled as he placed the clothes on the couch. Then he heard the shower and assumed that she was in the shower so he decided to sit on the couch and wait for her to finish.

When he heard the shower stop, he abruptly stood up. "Which bathroom are you in?"

"The one in the empty room." Natsume went to the empty room which he assumed was supposed to be for personal use.

"I'll leave the clothes by the door, then." The crimson-eyed lad said as he placed the set of clothed he had picked out. Just then, he had noticed that there was some green thing stuck to the floor. And out of curiosity, he picked at it like a child, hoping to get it off. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Mikan wearing only a towel around her body and seeing that Natsume was in the way, she tripped. Natsume was pinned down and the brunette was awkwardly straddling him. This caused both to blush profusely.

Natsume, though, wasn't doing anything about it and was busy checking the female out. His eyes started from her hair, down to her lips, neck, collarbone and then to every single curve. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, his eyes darted back up to her lips. This caused him to lick his own.

Mikan was busy doing a bit of checking out herself. Her eyes roamed from his eyes, cheekbones, the cute little earrings he had, his neck, his chest and his obviously lean stomach. Her eyes darted back up to his eyes and she realized that he was checking her out too. This made her redden even more.

Natsume

Fuck, what am I doing? I'm being a pervert!

My eyes continued to stare at her luscious lips. I wonder what those would taste like. Time to find out. I smirked to myself.

I propped myself up with my elbows and met her lips. She wasn't returning it which made me frown in the kiss. But a few seconds after, she responded which then caused me to smile.

I brought my tongue over her lips and licked at them. This reciprocated a gasp from her to which I used to my advantage. I ventured into the caverns of her mouth and licked every single part, not missing anything. Afterwards, we started a tongue war which of course I won. We both parted for air.

"W-what did we just do?" She asked softly. I just gave another smirk.

"This." And then I gave her a small peck on the lips. Still shocked, she stiffly got off me, grabbed her clothes and scurried into the bathroom. I ran a hand through my hair. What the hell did I just do? I kissed her, twice. And I started both.

Damn, I was an idiot. She would start to avoid me and if she won't, she would pretend it didn't happen. It was either I would let her avoid me like the plague or confront her about it. Both seemed like horrible choices. Wait, why was I brooding about this anyway? Not like I cared about her.

Oh, why lie to myself? I was more of an idiot for denying the development of feelings I had for her. I walked out of the extra room and went to my bedroom to plop down on my bed.

Damn, I was in love with the bitch.

Mikan

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What was that? What the fuck was that? No, no, no. That shouldn't have happened. That wasn't supposed to happen. Agh. FUUUUUUCK.

I shook my head wildly before slumping to the ground. I shook my head again before grabbing the shirt he gave me and slipped it onto my torso. Then I grabbed the boxers and slipped them on still sitting on the floor. When I was finished changing, I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees. What was going on?

No, that would have to wait. I have my first mission tonight, I have to stay focused.

Natsume

I jerked my head up when I heard the sound of a thud coming from the corridor. Mikan had already gone 4 hours ago, we didn't even get to watch movies, and I still hadn't fallen asleep.

I stood up from my bed and walked outside to the hallway. My eyes widened in realization when I saw Mikan's figure slumped on the ground, her own blood pooling around her. I grabbed her by the waist tenderly, careful not to touch any of her wounds, not caring if she was getting blood onto my clothes.

I laid her on the couch and walked briskly toward the bathroom were I kept my first aid kit.

I kneeled next to her, first aid kit in hand, and took off her shirt. I would have blushed if it weren't for the blood that was coming out from her side. I first applied some pressure to it using her shirt which was also soaking up the blood. Once she stopped bleeding, I cleaned her wound, carefully, taking notice of how she involuntarily winced while unconscious. I started to bandage her when her eyes opened.

"N-Natsume?" I decided to ignore her and continue bandaging her side. "What a-are you doing?" She asked softly, clearly, she was still weak.

"I'm bandaging you, obviously." I didn't deliberately make that sound too harsh.

"I-I know that, but why?"

"I'm paying you back." Liar.

"Oh." Was it just me, or, did she sound disappointed?

"Why didn't you tell me you had a mission?" I asked gruffly when I finished bandaging her.

"I-I didn't want to bu-burden you with m-my missions." I clenched my fists.

"We're partners. In school AND missions. " I replied as I banged my fist on the coffee table. "What happens if one day you don't come back from a mission? What if you had bled to death outside? What then?"

"Then why don't you let me do the same for you?" She sat up and stared me down but then I realized she had started to wince. I gently held her shoulders and place her back down.

"I can't burden you with my troubles. I don't want to drown you into the darkness." I turned my back to her.

I could feel her shuffle behind me and I heard her feet touch the floor. I was about to tell her off for standing when she put her hands around my waist and whispered, "You can't drown a person who's already sunk."

With that, I turned again to face her and hugged her back.

"We've got to stop doing this." I muttered into her hair.

"Doing what?" She asked as she broke from our embrace and plopped back onto the couch, wincing as she did so.

"This. Doing something mushy one moment and then forgetting that it happened, the next." I bit the insides of my cheek as I watched her contemplate my words.

"Natsu-" I didn't let her finish as I slammed my lips onto hers. I wanted to taste her mouth, to feel her lips moving against mine.

I could feel her hands curl around my neck as she responded to my kiss. I placed my hands delicately around her waist, avoiding her wounds. It all felt so right, like our bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

As I kissed her, I was waiting, for a sign, a push, a slap, something! To know if she really wanted this or not. I guess the gods heard me because she pushed me away the next moment, grabbed her blood-stained shirt and stomped out of my room.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I guess I would have to put up with the cold shoulder act tomorrow, then.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsume was not pleased. Not in the slightest bit. He felt a vein pop as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Mikan had ignored Natsume for 3 days now and had actually switched partners yesterday. She switched Natsume for Koko. This irked the lad. Even more so when he saw that she had abandoned the seat next to him and offered to switch seats with Sumire who in turn was more than happy to do so.

Over the course of days, Permy had begun to like Mikan, er, Kana more due to the fact that she had Natsume as a partner now and even as a seatmate. This brought the green-haired girl to heaven.

"Kana-chaaaaan!" the dirty-blond greeted as he came into the room. He wore a large smile on his face as he sat next to the brunette. "I didn't know you switched seats! Cool." He beamed at her before giving Natsume a quick, apologetic smile which he returned with a sneer.

"I couldn't focus in the back. The light reflecting from the window hurt my eyes." She lied monotonously as she moved her chair a bit to give space for Koko's bag on the floor.

"Oh. Is that really the reason?" He replied cheekily with a sly grin on his face. "Of course it is, idiot." She smacked the back of his head as she donned a slightly visible blush on her straight face.

Her seatmate just gave another grin before whispering something in her ear which made her redden even more. "D-don't say that! Idiot!" She gave him another whack in the head as he just chuckled to himself.

This brought attention to the both of them. What could have Koko said that broke the calm façade of the brunette and caused her to be so flustered?

"Go have your lover's quarrel somewhere else. I'm working on my invention." A steely voice said. They both turned their heads to see the violet-eyed inventor giving them both cold stares.

Koko gulped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't be such a spoil sport, Imai." He gave another grin. "Besides you-"

"Don't even try to threaten me with what you heard from my mind a few days ago. You don't want a certain picture of you to go around now, do you?" The stoic girl had a steely glint in her eyes as she carelessly dangled a folder in front of the mind-reader. Koko paled and tried to grab at the folder.

"You can have them for all I care. I've got tons of other copies." She threw the folder at the mind-reader and went back to tinkering on her invention.

"Wasn't that a bit mean, Imai?" a soft voice came from behind the mind-reader. Koko whipped his head back to see the brunette stand up with her book in her left hand.

"Mhm. What do you care,Yukihira?" Hotaru replied still not bringing her head up from her invention.

"Well, for one, you could have just worn earplugs or headphones. Of course, a girl of your talents can easily procure a pair of those, am I right?" This time, the inventor brought her head up from her invention to stare down the brunette who just gave a smirk.

"My my, Yukihira, standing up for your little boyfriend now, are we?" She retorted back with a smirk of her own.

The brunette scoffed. "Please, Imai. This is just as my business as is his. I was the one who rudely exclaimed which disturbed one of your little sessions with your inventions."

The others watched in a mix of fear and amusement the exchange of retorts in front of them. Especially a certain firecaster, well, he wasn't completely amused. He was a bit irritated at the fact that she stood up for someone other than him, for Koko nonetheless.

The steely-eyed inventor gave the brunette another stare before plopping back to her seat and continued to work on her invention. "I'm sorry for being irrational."

Almost everyone widened their eyes and gasped. Imai? Hotaru Imai actually apologized?

"And I'm sorry for disturbing your little session." Both returned to their previous tasks as if no exchange had happened. The others still had their mouths wide open and their eyes as wide as saucers.

"Close your mouths, idiots." The stoic inventor said as she grabbed her baka gun from her bag. "Or I'll close them for you." They closed their mouths as they saw the baka gun glint.

Class droned on as Koko continued to annoy Mikan who just constantly rolled her eyes and gave Koko a frequent kick under the table.

The raven-haired found himself frequently staring at the brunette and the mind-reader wondering what they were talking about and what Koko had said to the brunette earlier that caused her to be so flustered. He would try to fall asleep on his desk or read a manga but would be constantly brought back to staring at the pair due to hearing a yelp, a chuckle or a sound of a kick from the pair.

"Mr. Yome, would you like to share something with the class?" Serina-sensei said sternly as she glared at Koko who was constantly making noise. The brunette beside him just leaned her head on her palm, looking completely innocent, and watched in amusement.

"N-no, Serina-sensei." He stammered out.

"Well then, kindly repeat what I said a while ago." At this, the teacher smirked as she leaned on the teacher's table with her arms crossed.

"M-Mr. Yome, would you like to share something with the class?" Almost everyone burst out laughing while a vein throbbed in her forehead.

"Your japes are not appreciated in my class, Mr. Yome. Detention after class."

"Aw man." The dirty-blond said as he sank into his seat with a pout etched across his features.

"Stop being a baby. Serves you right, anyway." The brunette remarked as she stood up.

"And where are you going, Ms. Yukihira?" the teacher asked as a brow rose delicately across her forehead.

The brunette took a note out from her pocket and tossed it to the teacher and exited the room as she slammed the door.

Natsume stood up to and followed the brunette out. Serina-sensei just rolled her eyes and continued her lesson as she pocketed the note.

The brunette walked briskly along the corridor, deciding to take a detour first before going to the northern forest. She knocked on one of the classroom doors and popped her head in.

"Tsubasa Andou is needed in the principal's office." The brunette said in a stoic manner as she searched the classroom for the said person.

"What did you do this time, Andou?" The teacher asked before nodding to let the teen out. The midnight-haired lad just shrugged as he stood up from his seat and exited the classroom.

"What does the old man want from me?" He asked the brunette as he stared at her features. She was definitely pretty and had nice curves but there was something delicately familiar about her.

"He doesn't, I do, _senpai._" The last part triggered a memory his mind.

"_Senpai! Why do you have to go?"A brunette-haired child cried into his arms as he hugged her tightly._

"_I have to, Michi." He said with a small smile. "I'll try to visit as many times as possible."_

"_B-but! Y-you're going away! I won't g-get to see s-senpai a-anymore!" She hugged him tighter as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_Don't worry, kouhai. I'll write you, lots!" The midnight-haired lad let go of the small brunette and placed her back on the ground. He grabbed his backpack, adjusted his beanie and gave the brunette a cute little wink and a grin before going inside the sleek black car. That was how the brunette's first ever crush left her sniffling on the ground as she watched the car drive away._

"Mi-mikan?" He softly asked as he stared at the brunette disbelievingly.

"Don't be so loud, idiot." She answered with a soft smile her lips.

"I j-just can't believe you're h-here. Look how much you've grown!" He encircled her into a hug which she gladly returned, happy to be reunited with her precious senpai.

"And you've changed! I thought you would still be the same bubbly little girl I used to babysit!" he continued as he separated from the hug and gave her a once-over. His eyes stopped at her chest. She definitely wasn't the same little girl.

"Watch where your eyes go, bub." She replied playfully as she punched his arm.

"Ouch. That hurt." He tenderly rubbed his arm, feigning pain. "I can't help but check you out. You look and sound so different. Usually when you talked, you would sound, I don't know, more happy."

"About that…" the brunette trailed off and played with the hem of her skirt. "Otou-san died." She whispered, barely audible but enough for the other lad to hear.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said as he held her close. "When?"

"A few months after you left. There was a plane c-crash and o-otou-san w-was on the p-plane. He d-died shielding okaa-san from most of the crash. Okaa-san was s-so broken. I tried telling h-her it wasn't her fault. Fortunately, we both moved on and accepted what happened 4 years after. Okaa-san met another man, Shiki, they're currently engaged and my mother's never been happier after the crash." The brunette gave a small smile to indicate to the latter that she was okay to talk about it.

"S-so, how's Yuka-san so far?" he ventured as he continued to keep her close.

"They're pretty happy about it and she's ecstatic when she found out I was okay with it. They're getting married next month." She beamed him a smile.

"Oh that's great!"

"But…" she started as the smile on her face disappeared.

"But what?" he asked. His eyes widened in realization. He just gave her a shocked stare which in reply she just nodded back.

"I can't get to see their wedding. And I was so excited that I would be able to see my mom completely happy and contented again but then I won't be able to see her at her happiest because of this stupid school." She gave him a weak smile and slumped to the ground.

"Have you tried asking your uncle?" he asked as he sat next to her on the ground and patted her head, not knowing what else to do.

"I have. He said he had to discuss it with the teachers first." She replied softly as she leaned on his shoulder. For a while, they both stayed like that, like brother and sister.

A raven-haired lad seethed in jealousy as he watched from behind the vending machine. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw that she smiled and hugged him and she didn't even care. And now they were sitting on the ground, leaning on each other. He fumed in his place and had a hard time controlling his alice from burning the whole place down. Was that why she stopped him from kissing her? Because she had a boyfriend? He clenched his fists and walked out of the building and waited for her by the door.

The brunette said goodbye to Tsubasa as he went back in his classroom. She proceeded to head to the northern forest but was immediately pinned to the wall by strong arms as soon as she exited the building.

"L-let go of me!" she yelled to her attacker as she struggled in vain.

"Don't move so much, baka." Her eyes trailed upward and met dazzling ruby orbs.

"W-what do you want, Hyuuga?" she snarled menacingly as she stopped struggling and glared at the person in front of her.

"This." Before the brunette could protest, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was rough, heated and angry. He crushed his body against hers and held her tightly as he kissed her. Luckily, classes were still going on so hopefully no one could see them.

The raven-haired lad separated his lips from hers and gave her small kisses from her jawline towards her neck. He started to suck on a sensitive part on her neck which earned him a moan from her. Afterwards, he brought his lips to her ears and nibbled on her earlobe which she awarded him with another moan. He satisfyingly smirked before going back to her neck and kissing her all the way to her collar bone.

Before it could get too far, Mikan pushed him away. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily.

Natsume gave a triumphant smirk and watched as she tried to catch her breath.

"Who's better?" He asked as he crossed his arms with a smug grin on his face.

"Who?" the brunette replied in confusion when she was done fixing herself.

"Who's better? Me or your stupid boyfriend?" He continued.

"Boyfriend?" The brunette cracked a smile when realization hit her. He saw her and Tsubasa. The idiot.

"Yeah. Boyfriend."

"Idiot! That guy was my old senpai at my old school. Our parents were friends so he used to stay at our house when his parents were away. He usually babysat me." Mikan gave a low chuckle as she watched the smug grin curve into an open mouth.

"Tch." Natsume groaned and leaned his head against the wall. "I just made a complete fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Uhuh. You did." Mikan replied with a smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the wall. "But, on a scale of one to ten, I'd give you a seven."

"A freaking seven? You've got to be kidding me."

"I've had better." She shrugged carelessly.

"Who?"

"My past boyfriends." Mikan really didn't have that many boyfriends. She just said it to irk him. She just had one boyfriend so far and that was 2 years ago when she was still 13 and a teenager hopelessly in love with a jerk, or so she thoought. But she didn't entirely lie when she had better. She had a few kisses before, not exactly better but her old boyfriend was definitely an 8.

Natsume clenched his fists, irritated and jealous.

"Oh, don't worry Nattie. You'll get better." Mikan grinned and sauntered away towards the northern forest. Natsume definitely wasn't just a 7. Oh, he was more of a 10.5.

Saiko had summoned Mikan because she had to talk to her about something. Not exactly a mission but more about school.

"Saiko-sensei?" Mikan asked as she arrived by Bear's lodge.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Saiko-nee?" she was slightly startled when she heard Saiko's velvety voice come from behind her.

"S-Saiko-nee. You wanted to talk about something?" The brunette gracefully raised an eyebrow and sat on one of the lounge chairs.

"Yes. You have to switch back with Natsume. You didn't even ask my permission when you traded partners. Did you forget that he is your designated partner both in school and missions? He's also the only one who knows about your situation. If anyone else were to know about your real identity, the academy might lose its secret weapon against the AAO. We cannot risk that chance." Saiko gave the brunette a cold stare as she fumbled in her seat.

"I'll switch back again tomorrow." Mikan replied softly as she toyed with the hem of her skirt.

"You are dismissed." When the brunette was gone, the red-haired teacher smiled to herself. She knew about the silent quarrel the two had. She particularly didn't care if he banged her, just as long as they both accomplished the missions. She just found it fun to toy around with the love lives of her students.

The next day, Mikan was once again partners with Natsume but still opted to sit next to Koko and to continue to ignore Natsume.

"Hey, Kana-chan. Natsume is staring at you." Koko whispered to her as she continued to sketch in her sketchbook.

"Whatever." She replied coolly and doodled a bit more.

"O-oh. He's standing up. He's making his way here. I'm so dead. Kana-" Koko was cut off when the ruby-orbed lad slammed his hands on their table. Koko was comically shivering next to Mikan who just glared at the lad and opted to ignore him onwards.

"Stop ignoring me." He first said in a calm manner. Much to his chagrin, she just ignored him. He gave an annoyed huff before repeating his words. Again, ignored.

"Stop ignoring me, dammit!" He grabbed her cheek and made her face him. She just gave him a cold stare.

"Let go of my face, Hyuuga." She spat out his name like venom.

"Not if you stop ignoring me." He retorted.

"Not likely. Whatever, you'll get tired." She just continued to stare him down, unmoving.

"Look, I don't get why you're so frustrated over something as trivial as a kiss!" Natsume exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that everyone gasped over the thought that they kissed.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga, but it is not a trivial matter. This could wholly affect our relationship as partners both in school and you-know-what." She replied calmly using you-know-what as a code name for missions.

"Oh please, we both know that you responded so wholly into it. Why be ashamed of that fact? I bet you even enjoyed it."

"I did not." Her tone was still calm but you could sense her true colors to seep in the words.

"Oh, but the moans I heard yesterday tell me you did." Again, everyone gasped. They kissed? Yesterday?

Clearly shocked, the brunette let her emotions take over and stood up causing Natsume's hand to fall from her face.

"You arrogant, boorish idiot!" She sent her hand to his face but fortunately for him, he managed to catch her hand. In the background, Koko was wide-eyed and was tempted to grab popcorn to watch the real-live drama in front of him. Hotaru was all over the place taking a video and pictures from every angle.

"Please, just stop this. It's immature and I'm sure you know that." The red-eyed lad said softly, letting go of her hand.

"No, you stop. We're just supposed to be friends, not friends with benefits. This relationship should be kept professional and should stay that way." With a tone of finality, she sat back down on her seat, refusing to look at the lad.

"You're just making this even harder than it is." Natsume ran a hand through his hair before grabbing her collar and kissing her full on the lips.

Everyone was wide-eyed while watching and a few spectators had accumulated by the door. Hotaru had dollar signs in her eyes as she continued to record the whole thing. Most of the fanboys were furious while the fangirls had hearts in their eyes seeing as they were both fans of Natsume and Mikan.

The kiss was soft and tender unlike yesterday. It was full of emotion and Natsume let the kiss do the talking. He could feel his self smile into the kiss when he felt her respond back and her hands going around his neck, her kiss just as fervent as his.

Both separated for air and Mikan looked very, very flustered. She really did enjoy it and she had clearly displayed it to everyone.

The whole room was quiet except for the sound of Hotaru's cameras.

"Don't e-ever kiss me in public again." Mikan said as she gave a weak glare towards Natsume who just gave a smug grin.

"I don't think I can abide by that rule." And again, he kissed her.

Word had spread like wildfire around the school. Word had gotten around that Mikan, er, Kana and Natsume had a make-out session during class and the pictures and videos were selling even more than All Time Low concert tickets courtesy of Hotaru.

Mikan and Hotaru walked side by side along the corridor heading for lunch. After their little exchange, they had suddenly become buddy-buddy with each other and had earned a certain amount of respect for the other.

"They're staring at me, Hotaru and it's your fault." She snarled at her friend who just shrugged.

"Not my fault that you and Hyuuga had to make-out in front of me." The violet-eyed beauty sneered as she threw around fliers about her current sale of the videos and pictures.

"You're a great friend, you know that?" Mikan replied, sarcasm laced within her words.

Hotaru had taken out a pack of crab brains when she ran out of fliers to throw and had decided to nibble on them while they walked to the cafeteria. "I know."

"Mi-Kana!" A voice called out from behind them. They saw Tsubasa run up to them holding a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing. The brunette flushed a deep shade of red.

"Where'd you get that?" She asked, completely embarrassed that her senpai got a hold of the pictures.

"Misaki got it from Hayate who was asked by Imai to sell these in our class." He replied hoarsely, panting.

"I-I can explain." She started as she fumbled with her words.

"Seriously? Hyuuga? He's like a major jerk and you had to date him?" He lectured her like she was his older brother. Well, he almost was.

"W-we're not d-dating! He forced the kiss on me." She said softly.

Natsume

I was just walking by when I saw Andou talking to Mikan and Imai. Out of curiosity, I decided to slow down and eavesdrop on their conversation.

I can't believe that Andou jerk decided to chastise Mikan about her choice of who to kiss. Especially since I was that said person.

"Stop treating her like a little kid, Andou." I stepped in and stood by Mikan who just gave me a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing glare.

"Oh please, Hyuuga, Kana's worth more than you are." He snarled menacingly.

"Oh, and you are?" I replied with a growl, starting a fire on my left hand.

"I did not. Besides, I'm only protecting her, I'm the only real family she's got here." Family? Doesn't she have her uncle?

"Uhuh. Keep talking, bastard." I neared my fire towards the bastard.

"Guys! Guys, stop it. You two sound like children." Mikan went between us and secretly nullified the flame in my palm. "Tsubasa, you know better than to think that I and Natsume are together. We obviously are not." Ouch. That hurt. "And you, Natsume, don't butt in when I've got everything under control." She glared at both of us.

"Whatever. Just make sure not to eat each other's faces." Andou turned to leave, "Oh, and use protection!"

"Tsubasa-senpai!"

"Fine, fine. I'll lay off. Ja ne, Kana!" Andou ran away as fast as he could. Good thing because if he stayed any longer, I might have burnt his hat and his hair off.

As I was about to leave, a grip on my wrist stopped me.

"Look, Natsume, whatever happened there, let's forget about it. It's never going to work a-and, w-we're partners, this could affect our progress in missions and we would get too emotionally attached to each other. Then, what if we were to break up, then everything would break down and we wouldn't be able to complete missions properly. A-and wha-" I cut her off with another kiss. I made this one soft and tender, putting all my emotions into it.

"Let's just try. I promise you this won't affect our missions and school life. We can even keep it a secret." I tilted up her chin and looked into beautiful pools of olive and brown. "Please?" I added.

She nodded subtly and dragged me in for a quick peck on the lips. I was starting to like this already.

"Finally." I gave her a small smile. She beamed back.

"Let's get to that movie now, shall we?" She said suggesting we ditch class and watch movies instead.

"Sure." I grabbed her around the waist when I realized Imai was already gone. "Where's your friend?"

"Mmm, somewhere. Let's just go." And then we walked, my arm around her waist, towards the dorms.

"You know, Natsume, we're just going to try this, alright?" She sent a small smile my way.

I tightened my grip on her waist and neared my mouth to her ear. "Even if this is just try for both of us, I still want you to sit next to me next time. I don't think my eardrums can stand anymore of Permy." I whispered huskily into her ear.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsume."

When we reached my room, Mikan instantly headed straight for the couch.

"Oh lordie, it feels like I haven't been in your room for foreveeeeer." She laid back on the couch and buried her head in the pillows. I chuckled silently and made my way to look for a movie to watch.

"Pick, Lord of The Rings Marathon or The Woman In Black?" I asked as I held up the box of LOTR dvd's in one hand and the latter in the other.

"LOTR." She answered quickly.

"You're just chicken to watch The Woman In Black." I taunted. I didn't want to watch LOTR again. I'd watched the whole trilogy 5 times already.

"Am not! Fine, we'll watch that." She grumbled and kept to her side of the couch, away from my grasp.

"Hey, come here." I urged her. As girly as it sounded, I wanted to cuddle her. Thank god Koko's not here.

"No." She replied crossly and focused on the movie. It wasn't really scary but I felt Mikan shiver beside me. Either it was cold or she was scared. I smirked at the thought.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked, not looking at me.

"Nothing." I grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to my side. Even though she said she didn't want me to cuddle her, I noticed she relaxed when I brought her next to me.

I felt my smirk widen when she buried her head in my side. "Scared?" I teased as I looked at her.

She brought her head out from my side and stuck her tongue out at me. "Am not." Stubborn girl. I shook my head and chuckled when she forced herself to watch. I noticed that she shivered even more when the part that Daniel Radcliffe was stupidly looking around for the kid that came out of the swamp.

I grabbed her again by the waist and placed her on my lap. I held her tightly against my chest and buried my nose in her hair, the movie forgotten. She relaxed against me. "Feeling better are you?" I muttered, my lips against her hair.

"Very." She relaxed. I leaned on the crook of her neck, sniffing her scent.

"You smell like strawberries." I mumbled against her neck. I kissed her neck up to her cheek.

"Mhm." She replied breathlessly. I felt tingles go down my spine when she brought my hand up to her lips and kissed my knuckles.

"I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." I told her, my lips still on her cheek.

"Kiss?" She asked.

"No, go steady."

"Because you were an ass." She replied. I looked at her and removed my lips from her cheek.

"Well, you were ignoring me." I countered with a grin before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Because you were an ass." She repeated, giving me one of her kisses.

"But I'm your ass." I mumbled into the kiss. I felt her smile.

The kiss ended up very heated. She was on her back on the couch, me straddling her. My hands were trapping her under me. Hers had found their way around my neck and her fingers were playing with the hairs on my nape. "You know, we could continue this on my bed." I said as I grinned and parted. Her faced was flushed and her lips were bruised, but so were mine.

"In your dreams." She replied with a smirk on her face. Damn she looked hot.

"Always." I replied and I delved in again to kiss her. I nibbled on her bottom lip and she resisted at first, not opening her mouth. I growled and probed her closed lips with my tongue. She gasped giving me an opportunity to insert my tongue in her mouth. I felt her moan into it.

"Natsume? Natsume!" A voice said as the person pounded on the door. I groaned.

Ruka

Natsume and Kana had been gone for a long time now. Natsume had left his manga in the classroom a while ago. I had a hunch that they were together but then again, he could be in his room asleep or reading another manga. But it was unlike him to forget his manga, he should have been looking around the school looking for it. He loved those goddamned things too much.

I had an idea to look for Natsume in his room. He wasn't by the Sakura tree and he didn't eat in the cafeteria.

"Natsume? Natsume!" I pounded on his door. I heard him groan from the inside

"What?" He asked impatiently as he jerked the door open. His hair was disheveled and his lips were suspiciously bruised.

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked, suspicious.

"Yes. Now go away." He growled and almost shut the door in my face. I blocked it from closing with my foot just in time.

"You left your manga in the classroom." He held his hand out and I slowly put his manga on his hand and peered in. I saw a flash of brunette hair by the couch before Natsume blocked it from my view.

"Is Kana in there with you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Go away Ruka." He snarled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Kana!" I greeted and invited myself in the room just to annoy Natsume.

"Hey Ruka-pyon." Kana said as she stood up from the couch. Her hair was just as disheveled as Natsume's and her lips were just as bruised too. And… was that a hickey on her neck?

"Get out Ruka." Natsume threatened as he pushed me out.

"Yeah yeah, by the looks of things, I really have interrupted something." I said as I walked out, my smirk even wider. I wonder if there was a bug somewhere in Natsume's room. She must have gotten a video of that. I made a mental note to myself to ask her later.

"Bye Ruka-pyon." Kana said as she waved at me. Natsume pushed me out and closed the door in my face.

I chuckled. "Use protection!" I yelled at them before sprinting down the hall and made my way to Imai's. Now to get that video.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru

Those two are idiots to think they could hide it from me. I had known they were finally together the second Kana had agreed. I'd placed a bug on her just before I left but I bet she didn't notice.

I'd also procured a video of them making out. A few have already bought the video but I've sworn them to secrecy about the fact that Kana and Hyuuga are together. I've also threatened them that if they show the video to other people without my consent, I will release a certain picture about them.

"And if you shall even try, yes, try to show this to any other person, try to reproduce, even the thought of making money off of MY merchandise, I will make sure that you will never, never, be able to rise in the social ladder ever again and your whole life you shall be labeled as the lowest of the low." I threatened Nogi as he shivered in his place. "Think about it this way, by defying me, you commit social suicide."

"Y-yes, Imai." He nodded furiously as his hands trembled holding the DVD of Kana and Hyuuga. He didn't really pay with money, he 'offered' his services to me as my latest object for my merchandise, aside from Kana and Hyuuga that is.

"What do you need it for anyway?" I inquired as I delicately raised my brow.

"I want a way out every time Natsume asks me to do something. I mean, he's my best friend and all but sometimes he makes me do the most outrageous things! Just last time, he told me to clean his dorm because he couldn't find it in himself to 'subject his self to such labor'." Ah, Nogi is learning the art of blackmail.

"So, you're saying you would actually blackmail Hyuuga to get out of doing things he should usually do his self?" I asked as I sat in my seat with my legs crossed and my hands poised on my lap.

He nodded and inspected the DVD. "You don't have a microchip on this, do you?"

I curtly nodded as I drank from my cup of tea, inspecting Nogi. He was always on the attractive side, I can't deny that. He had golden locks that always seemed to remind me of Goldilocks. He also had bright blue eyes which were too innocent for his own good.

I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought. Yes, Nogi was very innocent yet there was something about him that always seemed to appeal to me. It's this some sort attraction. This attraction was always one of the reasons why I had taken a liking to blackmailing Nogi. Well, the major reason being all the money I profit off him but it was a reason, still.

Normal

"Imai?" The blond boy called uncertainly. He fidgeted with his fingers as he looked at the raven-haired genius.

Hotaru looked up at the blond. Blue clashed with violet. The raven-haired beauty stared into the pools of blue recognizing a few emotions that swam beneath. Uncertainty, anxiety and one more emotion which she could not understand. But that emotion was just a flash and had gone as quickly as it had come.

"Yes Nogi?" She said, snapping both of them out of their reveries.

"Ah, yes, I was wondering, I assume that you would want to go to the Summer dance to be able to capture certain moments with the students and all, and you don't have a date I presume and I don't either. I think it would be best if we both went?" The last sentence seemed more like a question rather than a statement. Ruka internally congratulated himself for finishing his statement without stuttering.

"Why, Nogi, are you asking me out to the dance?" The female teased as a smirk graced her lips.

"I, uh, yes. Well, uhm, if we would go together, I would prevent you from having to go through the dance alone and I might also ward off your, uh, suitors and Hayate." He cleared his throat. He had made sure his reasons were valid and that it benefitted them both but the real reason he asked her to the dance in the first place was that he actually liked her. Blackmail, cruelty, sheer coldness, fierce judgment and all the other aspects, which would usually put off a person, had drawn the blond to her.

"Ah, yes, and me being there will also ward off your fangirls, hm?" Hotaru confirmed as she placed her cup back onto the plate and onto her table.

"Uh, yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blood rushing to his face.

"Okay."

"Wait, okay?" Ruka asked, making sure if he heard correctly.

"Okay." She replied again.

"Oh, uh, thanks." The lad said before awkwardly exiting her lab, and quietly celebrating. He pumped his fist in the air when he made it into the hallway and cried a silent shout of victory. All this the violet-eyed beauty could see in her monitors. She smiled to herself. Of course, she had her own motives why she agreed and all those were too similar to the blond's own motives.

Mikan

It had been a fair 2 weeks since I and Natsume have been going steady. So far, only Ruka and Koko have found out, hopefully. I suspect Hotaru does too, I mean, it's impossible she doesn't.

Natsume had his arm around my waist and we were comfortably hidden by Bear's house. We were both leaning against the wall of his cabin in the back, a table cloth neatly placed underneath us. It was Natsume's idea to hang out here where no one could see us. We both agreed to have lunch here too.

"Did you eat all the Howalon?" I asked Natsume with a quirk of my brow. He doesn't even like sweet things yet I have a hunch he might have taken my Howalon.

"No, why would I? You know I don't like sweet stuff." He replied gruffly, turning away. I pouted. My Howalon was missing.

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked they were right there." I complained as I pointed to a space directly in front of me. Either Natsume had super ninja skills or they dissolved into air.

"Hn." Seriously, when will this guy get tired of using one-worded answers.

I broke away from his hold and got on all fours looking for my Howalon. "Come on, where is it?" I patted the ground looking for my Howalon.

"By all means, stay like that. I have a nice view from here." My hands automatically went to my butt to hold down my skirt.

"Pervert." I muttered under my breath. I plopped down on the ground and gave a huge breath. "I give up."

"That's a shame. You won't be getting this then." I turned to Natsume to see him clutching my Howalon. I pounced on him immediately.

"GIVE. NOW." I snarled threateningly as I pinned him down with my legs and my hands holding down his arms.

He gave a smirk setting the corner of the box on fire. I could have nullified that at once but I wasn't thinking straight so my hands instantly went for the box. Once my hands let their hold go on his arms, he managed to flip us over.

He had pinned down my legs in a fashion that I was unable to knee him in the groin. His left hand had pinned my hands to a space above my head while his right dangled the Howalon teasingly right above my head. It was near enough that I could bump my forehead against it but far enough of the reach of the teeth.

I muttered obscenities in my head as I watched the small flame still in the same place it was a while ago, very slowly it burnt the corner and made its way up until it reached the space where the Howalon was found.

In those slow moments, a thought clicked inside my head. I realized that I could have utilized the large number of alices I had yet I completely forgot all of these. How stupid can I get?

As if Natsume had heard the click in my mind, he neared his mouth to my ear, "Idiot." His hot breath tickled my ear and sent tingles of pleasure down my spine.

"Not anymore." I replied breathlessly, still in the effect of his breath in my ear, as I nullified his alice. The fire stopped abruptly but the smirk on his face did not. I had a guess that he had taken notice of his effect on me so without warning, he had brushed his lips against my earlobe sending another wave of tingles down my body. It took all I had not to purr like a cat at the sensation.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you?" He mumbled lowly in my ear, his lips occasionally touching. The Howalon was left forgotten as his free hand traced slow, lazy circles on my hip. I took a sharp intake of breath and glared weakly at him. His eyes danced with amusement as his smirk grew wider and wider as my breath had grown more ragged and uneven.

"Not in the slightest." I managed to whisper back, although feebly. He was torturing me, he knew. It took all I had not to break free from his grip and drag him down to my lips.

As if reading my thoughts, he crashed his lips onto mine. Both of his hands had stopped their current duties and had come to either side of me to keep him from crushing me. My hands had wound their way around his neck and I crushed my lips unto his.

The kiss was gentle and soft at first, agonizingly slow yet I didn't dare present my hunger for his lips so openly. No, that wasn't how our game worked. We would first drag on the closed-mouth kiss, tender and sweet until one of us cracked. Then it would work its way into becoming more rough and heated, all our passion enclosed within the kiss.

This time, I cracked when I had crushed his lips further onto mine. He had replied all too willingly. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever when we finally parted, my lungs gasping for air.

I gasped audibly when I checked my watch. Ten minutes after one. "Class has already started!" I immediately stood up, grabbed my Howalon and bag and rushed off to class, leaving Natsume behind who had looked fairly startled when I left him sitting on the ground.

Thankfully, Serina-sensei was out when I walked in. I calmly sat in my seat in the back, next to Natsume's which was empty, well, because of me.

"Where's Natsume?" Ruka asked.

I gave a small smirk. "On his way." And a second after I'd said that, Natsume had slammed the door open, looking furious might I add, and had glared at me the whole time on his way to his chair. I simply smiled innocently and pretended to peer into my books.

I pretended to ignore the strong presence beside me as he made a point of slamming stuff down and loudly scraping his seat. "You're in trouble later." He whispered in my ear.

I simply ignored him all throughout the rest of the day, watching in amusement from the corner of my eye as he tried 'subtle' ways to gain my attention like burning tips of my hair, which I thankfully manage to nullify secretly, flipping up my skirt and even placing an arm around me which I manage to get out of by using his own alice, which I had copied before just in case, and heating up the underside of his arm. His own fire won't hurt him but mine will.

As I walked back to my dorm that day, I internally congratulated myself for pulling such a feat, well, until I reached the floor of the my room and suddenly I'm pinned to the wall, unable to move and staring into two red orbs.

"You know, _Mikan,_" he draws out my name, softly and slowly, "you really shouldn't ignore your boyfriend when he just gave you such a mind-blowing make-out session just a while ago." He smirked slightly.

I chuckled. "I really shouldn't, guess I'll just have to save that for the time I get one, I guess." I silently revel in victory as the smirk fades from his face and turns into a scowl.

"Well now, aren't you the little saint?" He snarls in my ear before licking my earlobe and sending a trail of kisses down my cheek, faintly brushing my lips, and down my jaw, throat until he reaches the area where my neck connects to my shoulders. He nibbled on the patch of skin, which I'm sure will leave a hickey, and then sucks on it, lapping his tongue against my skin. My knees turn to jelly and I'm even amazed that I managed still stand straight.

"St-stop." I muttered breathlessly, in between my sharp intakes of breath.

"Your words tell me to stop but your eyes and body tell me not to." He mumbles against my skin, sending a rapture of tingles all around my body. It's amazing how he makes me react, tingly all over.

My hands clutch his shirt and push him away gently, albeit reluctantly. "F-fine, you win. You punished me for leaving you out on the ground. Now let me go." I whimper helplessly.

His smirk grew even wider. He grabbed me around the waist and flung me over his shoulder. I didn't even bother to fight back knowing he had a grip of steel and instead, I fixate my sight on his butt, sexily moving along with his legs. I unconsciously licked my lips and thanked the heavens that Natsume couldn't see much of my face over his shoulder.

I'd realized he'd kicked his door open when I heard the slam of the door and I saw his butt muscles had contracted.

I shrieked when I felt myself being tossed on the couch. Thankfully, the couch was very soft and inviting unlike the look in Natsume's eyes which gave off a mischievous glint as he climbed on top of me. I couldn't help but feel delighted with the way he looked at me. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was checking out the latter.

I shivered with pleasure as he glided his fingers from my cheek down to my collar bone. "W-what are y-you doing?" I muttered, almost incoherently as he made soft swirling motions on the skin just below my collarbone.

"Punishing you." He mumbled as his hand moved down to my sides. My top had hitched up when he threw me to the couch so now it exposed the skin of my stomach until my waist. "Beautiful." He whispered. I reddened considerably.

Natsume

I let my hands glide all over her as I admired her. I loved the way she shivered as I let my hands roam. I loved the way her face flushed when I called her beautiful. I loved the fact that her skin was smooth and soft and blemish-free despite the fact that she was constantly on missions and always returned with a wound or two. I loved how her porcelain skin looked so fragile yet had already endured so much. I love how her eyes glaze over at my touch and how those olive orbs always give me that loving look, a look I haven't received for a long time. I love everything about her. I love her.

"Mikan…" I murmured as I smashed my lips against hers. Our lips moved against each other softly in a sweet closed-mouth kiss. Gently, I probed her mouth with my tongue, begging for entrance. She slowly succumbed and admitted me entrance. I explored the caverns of her mouth and nudged my tongue against hers. Despite the fact that I've already done this multiple times already, tingles always sear through me each time.

"-tsume." She mumbled against my lips. I decided not to reply and continued to engage in a battle with her tongue. My hands made lazy motions against the skin of her slender waist. "Natsume." She repeated.

I parted and stared into her lovely pools of brown. "What?" I growled, annoyed that we had to part.

"Your door is still open and people are peering in." She replied.

I stiffened in my place and groaned. "Go away." I snarled to the onlookers. Without looking, I lit a few of them on fire.

"Natsume!" Mikan chastised. She nullified them afterwards, pretending it was me who stopped the fire.

Normal

Whispers erupted through the small crowd.

'_They're together?'_

'_Natsume-sama and Kana-sama! Together! Kyaa!'_

'_I knew all along.'_

'_Kana-sama doesn't deserve to be with someone as vulgar and garish as Hyuuga-kun!'_

The fire-caster groaned again and slacked against the brunette thus crushing her below him. "D-don't crush me."

Natsume stood up from his place and went over to the door, glaring at the small crowd yet they stayed in their place and stared at the flustered brunette who sat up, her hair sexily mussed up.

"Girls, can you leave please?" Mikan said sweetly, turning her female pheromone alice up.

"H-hai, Kana-sama." The females bowed and left the scene in a trance, little hearts and bubbles swirling around them.

The males stood their ground and glared at Natsume for defiling their Kana-sama.

"Go away, you idiots." The raven-haired lad glowered as his glare intensified, the room's temperature increasing. Thinking it was time to intervene, the brunette stood up from her place and stood next to Natsume and placed her arm around his waist.

"You guys are annoying me and my boyfriend. Go the fuck away." She said menacingly. She was already seen making out with him, all she had to do now was to confirm that they were going out so why bother deny it really?

The males went away, grumbling and proceeded to their own dorms which were below their floor. They were probably one of the stalker groups that had followed them both here.

"Well, that's taken care of." MIkan said casually as she let out a sigh.

"Now they're all going to be hounding us tomorrow." The fire caster complained as he closed the door and sat on the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not if I can help it. I can send them all scattering with a glare. Even better, I can make them all pass out with a round of a batting of my eyelashes." Natsume gave the brunette a look. "Err, well the girls at least. I guess I'll just threaten the guys or something."

"You know, for someone who's supposed to have a seemingly harmless pheromone alice, you're very threatening." Natsume said with a smirk before he leaned in and gave the brunette a light peck on the cheek.

"I have to be threatening or else they'd all be pushing me around." Mikan replied, puffing out her cheeks uncharacteristically.

"You? Pushed around? Yeah right." The raven haired lad said with a shake of his head. Of course, Mikan wasn't the type who liked to be pushed around. So instead of being pushed around, she was more of the type that everyone made way for.

"Well, if they did push me around, they would find themselves…" she paused, thinking of a certain term, "inadequate enough to want not to live."

"Oooh. I love it when you're all evil and threatening. It's hot." Natsume said, smirking, as inappropriate images popped into his head, all having the idea of Mikan being an evil seductress.

"Ew. Get those images out of your head." The said female commented, a tease of pink on her cheeks.

Natsume rolled his eyes and adjusted his self on the couch so that Mikan was resting against his chest with his arms around her shoulders. He sighed heavily before nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent. "Why do you smell so good?" he mumbled, mostly to himself

"Idiot." The brunette answered before closing her eyes and falling into a wonderful sleep in the arms of the fire caster.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep himself.

**Weeell, this is all just so fluffy. This was mainly a filler anyway. Next chapter, I'm hoping to put Kaito and the other kids back in again. I miss Kaito and all his annoying-ness. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Normal

"God! Kana! What the hell?" A very pissed-off Koko said as an uncharacteristic scowl was on his face. He was drenched from head-to-toe and the ends of his hair were singed.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I thought you were an intruder or Natsume or something!" Mikan apologized as she bit her lip and looked at the mind-reader fearfully. He just saw her. He freaking saw her. Man, Saiko was going to be a bitch later because she didn't sense his presence on time.

"Just get me a towel and something to wear." Koko said, the scowl still on his face. He was pissed-off beyond belief and very confused as well. Pissed-off because Kana had just singed his hair, burned his English homework which was now on the ground, in ashes, drenched him from head-to-toe and quite possibly burned all the feeling from his left shin. Confused because he thought she had the female pheromone alice, not water and fire.

"Sorry again." The brunette said as she arrived with a towel and a shirt and a pair of pants. She handed him the towel and gestured for him to follow her inside the cabin.

"Whose clothes are these?" He asked as he held up the plain red v-neck and the stone-washed jeans.

"Natsume's. He sometimes changes here after his missions." She answered quietly as she stared at the ground. "Uhm you can go change in the bathroom over there." She pointed over to a wooden door at the end of the hallway.

He nodded and limped over to the bathroom. Once Mikan heard the click of the lock, she immediately slumped to the ground and held her head in her hands. Damn, she was in trouble.

Natsume

Seriously, it's completely unfair that Mikan gets off most of the day because she has 'female troubles'. I mean, she can heal herself. I bet she's probably at Bear's cabin right now doing practice or around campus looking for alices.

"Damn that woman." I cursed as I walked around the hallways looking for her. I'd looked for her by the Sakura tree, her room and in the library. No such luck. Time to check the cabin I guess.

When I reached the cabin, no one was outside but there was a puddle of water by the trees, ashes on the space next to it. There were two sets of footprints. One were Mikan's, I was sure because they were barely there and very light. The other set wasn't Saiko's. The footprints were wet and muddy. Oh god, who was in there with Mikan?

I readied a flame in my palm and calmly but silently entered the cabin. I took note of the muddy footprints heading to the bathroom. I followed the prints until I reached the living room, the door to the bathroom a few paces away. I didn't see Mikan anywhere. Suddenly, the fire on my palm disappeared.

I tensed. "What the-" Oops, too late.

I was sprawled on the ground on my stomach and someone was pinning me from above. An arm pinned my neck down and knees were kneading into me. One was painfully on my back while another one was poking into the back of my thighs.

"Oh, Natsume, I thought it was someone else. Hi." Mikan. Of course, she was the only one, aside from Saiko and Persona, who could have caught me off-guard like that. And she is the only nullifier I know.

She was sitting on my back now while I helplessly lay on the ground. "Get off me." I complained.

"Fine." She complied and helped me get up. "What brings you here?" Her eyes flicked from me to the bathroom door. There was someone there.

"Who else is here _Kana_?" I asked, not using Mikan. If someone else was here, I couldn't risk getting her cover blown.

'Koko.' She mouthed to me. My eyebrows shot up. Koko? What the hell was he doing here? And why was he in the bathroom?

"Hurry. Go hide or something." She whispered to me as she pushed me towards the door.

"What? Why?" I whispered harshly.

"Just go hide!" She replied. We both tensed when we suddenly heard the click of the lock on the doorknob.

Koko

What the hell was that? Kana was doing stuff with the water and then when I went closer she suddenly drenched me in water, burned my homework and all the feeling from my left shin!

"Ugh." I groaned as I put a bit of weight on my shin. I couldn't feel anything but it was very red and gross-looking.

I grunted as I unlocked the door and hobbled outside, leaving my clothes by the sink. My left shoe was singed at the edges and a bit blackened but still usable.

"Hey, Kana." I called out as I leaned on the hallway for support.

"In the living room." She said. I limped over to the living room.

Kana was sitting on the couch. "Don't you have a first-aid kit here somewhere?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"Don't need it." She replied as she gave me a steely gaze. "Put your foot on my lap."

I complied but I flinched when I saw the full extent of her fire. "Sorry." She said as she held my shin gently. Was it just me or did the room's temperature increase?

I could feel a warm feeling go through my foot and then I realized she was healing it. How?

"Oh, wow. Did you do that?" I asked as I inspected my foot and poked my shin. All the burnt skin was gone and it wasn't red and icky anymore.

She nodded. "Uhm, I guess I've got some explaining to do." She shifted in her place as I put my shoe back on.

"I guess I've got to start from the beginning."

Natsume

I managed to squeeze myself in between two panes on the ceiling, all of my limbs in use to keep me from falling.

"Dammit Koko." I cursed under my breath. Why'd I have to hide in the first place?

"Don't need it." Mikan said monotonously. "Put your foot on my lap." Wah?

I gritted my teeth as I glared at Koko and his foot. If anything happens aside from Mikan healing his foot, I'm burning his whole foot off.

"Uhm, I guess I've got some explaining to do." Fortunately, Koko was already putting his singed shoes back on.

Then Mikan told Koko all of it, from her real name to having SEC as an alice along with nullification to doing missions. The whole enchilada.

"But wait, why are you telling me this?" Koko asked as soon as Mikan stopped narrating.

She huffed. "Because you're a mind-reader. It's easier and more convenient for me to tell you than to always keep my guard up around you and besides, you already saw me practicing outside."

Koko nodded solemnly. "Sorry again about the stuff I did awhile ago. I thought you were Natsume trying to catch me off my guard so I attacked you. First I threw at you at chest-level but you used your homework to block it which was pretty stupid. Next I sent a wave of fire directed at your feet then I drenched you to stop the spread of the fi-"

"Okay, I get that you're deadly." Mikan cracked a smile. A smile? Last I checked, she only smiled at me.

"Yeah, so…" Mikan trailed off as she sent a subtle glance my way. I glared at her.

"Mikan, are you using your fire alice? Why's it so hot in here?" Koko asked as sweat trailed down his face. I smirked. Ha. That's what you get when you flirt with my girlfriend.

As if hearing my thoughts, Koko's gaze trailed upward and landed on me. "N-Natsume?"

I smirked at his reaction and dropped down to the floor, behind the couch they were sitting.

"Enjoying your time with my _girlfriend_, Koko?" I said menacingly as I put my arms defensively on the part of the couch where Mikan was.

"Yeah, I'm enjoying my time with my _best friend._" A restraint in me popped and I sent a ball of fire his way and just when it was about to mar his face, it disappeared. Damned nullification.

Mikan

My brow twitched at Natsume's possessiveness. He can't seriously be starting a fight with me in the room?

"Yeah, I'm enjoying my time with my best friend." Best friend? Who said Koko was-

Suddenly, a fire ball whizzed past me headed for Koko's face. At the last minute, I managed to nullify it. Damn you, Natsume!

I stood up from the couch, a dark aura surrounding me. Both of the boys looked at me and I inwardly smirked when a flash of fear passed through Natsume's eyes. Oh, he knows what's going to happen.

I grab both of their ears and pinch hard. My hold on Natsume was especially harder since he flipped over the couch and landed on the space where I was before.

"O-ow! That hurts, woman!" Natsume glared at me. I smirked at him.

"K-Kana! Mikan! Ouch! Ow!" Koko complained.

"If one more word comes out your pretty little mouth, Natsume, I'll rip you're earring off." I threatened as I pulled on his red earring.

"You think my mouth is pretty?" I pulled on his earring harshly.

Natsume immediately shut up but he still opted to glare at me.

"Can you let go of my ear now?" Koko asked meekly. I sent him a look that immediately shut him up.

"You two are being annoying. Natsume, stop being an overly-possessive bastard. Koko, just shut up." I let go of their ears and pinched the bride of my nose. Seriously, could they act more mature?

"Sorry Kana. Mikan. Whatever." Koko apologized with his eyes downcast. I patted his head much to Natsume's chagrin.

I gave Natsume an expecting look. "What?"

"Well?" I crossed my arms.

"You're expecting me to apologize? Pft. Yeah right, you know I don't apologize." He looked at me defiantly with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, you're supposed to apologize. You apologized that one time." His eyes widened for a bit in realization but his face remained stoic afterwards.

"Fine, if you're not going to apologize, me and Koko will be going." I grabbed Koko by the arm and led him out.

Natsume

Damn it! Why can't you just let your pride down for once, Natsume, and apologize!

I watched from the corner of my eye as Mikan and Koko walked out of the living room and exited the cabin, slamming the front door in the process.

I mentally hit my head against the wall.

I made the silent decision to follow them but not without changing first.

I rifled through my clothes, looking for my red v-neck. Where the hell was that shirt? And where were my favorite jeans?

Wait, didn't Koko's outfit look familiar?

Normal

Mikan and Koko had been loitering around central town for awhile now and it didn't help that females from everwhere constantly staring at the brunette and glaring at the dirty-blond beside her.

"Mikan!" Both heads shot back to see a silver-haired teenager accompanied by a silver-haired child. "Wait up!"

"Hey Youchi." The brunette smiled fondly at the small child who immediately clung to her legs, abandoning his older brother.

"What? No 'hi' for me?" The older of the two complained.

"Nope." Mikan replied, popping the –p. She patted the head of the child before turning her attention back to the teen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Doing some shopping for the summer dance." Kaito beamed before turning towards the brunette's companion. "Koko! Didn't notice you there for a sec."

"Hey Kaito." Mikan looked between the two, contemplating on how they know each other.

As if sensing her question, Youichi piped up, "Onii-chan and Koko went to the same school together as kids."

"Oh."

"So, Mikan, on a date with Koko? Ditched Hyuuga-san?" Kaito grinned cheekily.

As Koko was about to reply for her, the brunette clamped a hand around his mouth. "Nope. Koko is taking me around to buy stuff for the summer dance too. Right, Koko?" The last part, the brunette said with a menacing ring to it.

Koko nodded his head eagerly, a bit too eagerly. In a last attempt to speak out the truth, Koko bit her hand. "But she did ditch Natsume!"

The brunette glared at the mind-reader. "Ooh. Does that mean I have a chance, then?"

"Shut up, Kaito." Mikan scoffed as she hauled Youichi up into her arms. "I'd rather go on a date with Youichi."

At this, the said child looked up at the brunette. "Which I might do right now. Have fun with Kaito, Koko."

The brunette walked away with the spirit-manipulator in her arms.

"What do you want to do, You-chan?" She beamed brightly at the child.

Youichi looked at her cutely. "Howalon."

"Sure." She brought them to the Howalon store and ordered one large box for the two of them.

They both settled on a bench nearby, the child seated on her lap. "Here You-chan."

She opened the box and held it to him. The child took one immediately. Not long after, the box was empty.

"Hey, Mikan!" She looked up to see Koko racing up to her, Kaito lagging behind.

She rolled her eyes and said simply, "What now?"

"We saw Hyuuga-san!" Kaito exclaimed as soon as he reached the two, his hands on his knees, panting.

The brunette's eyes widen for a fraction. "So?"

"I guess it was pretty predictable he would follow you over here but that isn't what's important!" Koko raised his arms up and waved them hysterically.

"Then what is it about?" She hissed as she gave Youichi back to his brother and tossed the empty howalon box in the nearby trashcan.

Koko looked around frantically before sighing in relief. "He was getting beat up by this huge group of guys!"

She rolled her eyes again. "Natsume? Getting beat up? You know he doesn't get beat up, he does the beating up." She said disbelievingly.

"No, seriously. Like, he was letting them hurt him!" Her face paled.

"Where?" The brunette suddenly asked as she stood up and gave Youchi back to his brother.

Kaito pointed to the dark mass of trees in the far part of central town. "They were leading him in there."

She nodded as she sprinted towards the trees, producing her mask from her pocket. "You idiot."

Once she reached the edge of the trees, she placed her mask on her face and ran inside.

She heard the faint rustling of trees and bushes coming from further in the forest. Leaping from tree to tree, she swiftly reached the source of the noise.

Down below were a group of guys wearing ski masks, some were holding wooden boards or pipes, others had only their hands and alices. They surrounded a familiar bleeding raven-haired teen who stood his ground and glared ferociously at the group.

"You don't deserve her, Hyuuga." One commented as he slammed the pipe into Natsume's gut.

Natsume released a wave of fire in return, but only the grass and the nearby bushes caught fire.

"Haven't you learned your lesson? We got these ski masks other than for identity concealing." One of the other guys use a wind alice to send wind blades at Natsume, slicing open fresh wounds.

"These masks protect us from your fire alice, our own invention alice made these." He gestured over to a lad who was holding some sort of contraption.

"Don't worry, we're not going to kill you, we're just going to teach you a lesson, to stay away from Kana." Suddenly, every one of them attack all at once.

"Bastards." Kuro Tenshi muttered under her breath as she nullifies the effect of the ski masks. Leaping down from the tree, she landed right in front of the bleeding fire caster thus receiving a few blows from the boys.

"You fucking bastards." She spit out as blood dribbled down her chin.

"Mikan?" Natsume mumbled from behind her.

"Ooh, got a babysitter now, Hyuuga?" One hissed as he tried to land a punch on the masked female but he was too slow and the brunette grabbed his hand and twisted it, causing him to buckle his legs in pain.

"Here's a lesson to all of you." She grabbed on to the hand with both hands and used him as a human mace, breaking his arm in the process.

Using her fire alice infused with nullification, she set fire to all of the masks, revealing their faces. The guys gasped, unaware of how she did it.

Her glare hardened as she realized that these guys were the usual guys who insisted on following her wherever she went.

"I could kill every single one of you but then I'd get in trouble so now, I'll just give you all fatal injuries." Using her wind alice, she sent multiple blades towards them, cutting their skin and sending blood sputter all over.

"You bitch." The one with the invention alice spat as he fell to his knees. As a last resort, he grappled with his contraption and pressed a button.

It let loose a large bullet-shaped projectile with a very sharp edge, headed straight for the brunette's mask.

The bullet was too fast, too fast for her to block with a shield or counterattack.

It hit the forehead of her mask and from that point, the mask cracked open slowly and when the mask fell, it revealed the face of the person they were seemingly doing this for.

"K-Kana-sama?" The invention alice choke out before flame engulfed his hand. All the others were too shocked to notice the screaming inventor as they stared at the female fall to the ground.

Blood ran down her face from the part where the mask had cracked open. The impact of the sharp bullet had penetrated through the mask and had cracked open the skin. Her brown orbs were wide open and blood poured out of her mouth.

"You fucking bastards!" The fire caster yelled as he gathered the brunette in his arms and set fire to every single one of them.

"Mikan! Mikan!" From the trees, two teens and a red-haired teacher arrived.

"Oh god." Koko voiced as he stared at the scene before him. Kaito just stared open-mouthed, shock taking over.

Saiko merely surveyed the scene before letting her wind alice take over, using a vacuum to suck up the air that was fueling the fires.

She walked over to the couple and stared at the brunette whose breath came in raggedly. "How's she doing?"

"I-I don't know. Her lung must have gotten punctured by one of the wooden planks she got hit with when she came in front of me." The fire caster held her in his arms tightly.

"Mikan. Stay with me. Please. Stay with me." He stared into her eyes that barely kept open as they stared back.

"Nat-su-me." She grinned lightly yet the blood staining her teeth made it look deadly. She raised her hand up to his face to caress it. "How're you?"

"Why are you asking that?" He held the hand that was holding his face. "I should be asking that. I'm fine. You got the blow to the head, you idiot."

She coughed and more blood came pouring out. "You're the idiot. You didn't have to follow me in the first place. You should have just stayed in the cabin."

He rolled his eyes. "You're going to be alright, okay? Just shut up. We're getting you to the hospital."

"Whatever you say." Her eyes started to flit close.

"Mikan! Mikan! Stay awake. Come on, please!" He pleaded as a single tear trickled down his face. "I love you."

She merely smiled before letting her eyes droop close.

**-o-**

**NOT THE END, okay? Just a cliffie. :D**

**Anyway, could you do me a favor and review? That would be awesome of you. The really nice reviews I reply to, although in PM. **


End file.
